False destiny
by wetterwaxs
Summary: Dawns shell will break? Buffy and Faith were not meant to be slayers? The Scoobies are younger? They are from England?
1. Chapter 1

First of all. I don`t own Harry Potter or Buffy! Second: English is not my native language. And I´m not very well. So, please, when you see a failure, inform me.

Chapter 1 – This was not our real destiny?

A few weeks after Sunnydale became a sinkhole. The Scoobies and the surviving potentials are healed from their injuries and still staying at Angel`s. Giles was back in England to reconstruct the Watcher`s Counsil.

Buffy, Willow, Dawn, Faith and Xander put their differences behind an became best friends again.

One night changed it all. They dreamed of a castle where they met an old acquaintance: "Whistler!" Buffy had an dangerous glimmer in her eyes. "What does the PTB want now of us? We fought against the first and won! We lost our home and many friends! What comes next?"

"Calm down, please! There are a few things you have to know. And you are given time to decide. But first: I`m only the messenger!

Second, the key`s shell was not ment to hold for years. Dawn should have sprung, not you, Slayer."

Dawn and the Scoobies paled, Buffy glowed. She was not willing to let the PTBs mess with her sister`s life!

"But lucky for you, their ist a possibility. You only have to give birth of her." "What?" "Yes. Last time Dawn was magically constructed, not born. This time, we would melt yours and your soulmates essence and make you pregnant."

"Soulmate? I`have no soulmate!" "There you are wrong! And here we come to the next point. Your real origins. None of you has grown up in her/his real familiy. Also all of you are magically aged."

"How is that possible? And why did our families this? Who are our real parents anyway?" "All your parents where afraid of a dark wizard. You must know, there exists another world besides the normal one. This world is magical. The wizards and witches don`t use wiccan but the magic inside their own. They cannel this magic through wands.

20 years ago a real dark wizard named Voldemort came to power and murdered many non-magical people. He has followers. People who don`t follow him are in great danger. There was group of wizards who fought against him. The order of phoenix. I wont tell you much more about your families besides they where part of this group and you as their children where in mortal danger.

So bar from Willow you were brought to USA. Willow was kidnapped." "Iwaskidnapped?Whoaremyrealparents?DotheyknowI`mliving?" "Willow, stop babbling. We all want to know more!" Buffy squeezed her hand and looked ready to kill someone.

"But that is not all, or Whistler?" "Uhm, yes. You see, not only Voldemort ist against a great danger to both worlds, you all were born with a destiny, different from your present one. You weren`t ment to be slayers or her best friends and warriors. But your real magically power or rahter your living on the hellmouth changed it."

"You mean, it was never my destiny to be the chosen one? Why? Why became we slayers?" "Like I said, your real magic – which was surpressed by the way – is to blame for this. The PTB only saw both of you would be good slayers. None of you was a potential. That`s why you both weren`t found by the council at first."

"Ok, ok! But what do you want now? Go along with our real destiny? What is it by the way?"

"Thast is, what we hope for. Your destiny is a result of your past lifes. You were the founders of Hogwarts, a magical school in Britain. But the system you created isn`t the needed one now. It would be your task to make the school the safe and good one it has been.

Indirect this would also change the wizarding world, which is more than necessary. This world is full of corruption. Only birth and money counts."

"What is with the big baddy? Do we have to fight him?" "This would be your choice, but we hope you could help them a little. If you accept this destiny, all of you would gain benefits. A familiy and you will meet your soulmates."

"I met my soulmate already. She is dead." "Let`s say, we arranged for you, Willow, something like a reincarnation. You would meet her again." "Ok, I`m in!" "Willow, are you sure?" "Buffy, you know, how much I miss her. I want to be with her again. ,Ihavebrothersandsisters."

"Ok, but I don`t let you go alone. I`m in too. But Whistler, one step back. Why have I to be pregnant?" "I already explained it. Her shell is cracking and if you don`t want to loose her, you have to give her birth. She would be your real daughter this time."

"Dawn, what do you think? I don`t want to loose you and I would gladly be your mom." "I don`t want to die yet. Besides, what is with my memories?" "If you do want them back, you will gain them back, when you are this age again."

"Ok, then. Buffy, congrats, you are pregnant with your baby sister!" "No, Dawn, you will be my real daughter. And I couldn`t wish for a better one." "Thanks, Buffy. I will see you in 9 months."

With these words, she vanished. The Scoobies looked a little dumbfounded. Then they turned back to Whistler. "Back to our past lives. Will we remember them?" "Yes. You all agree?" The Scoobies nodded.

"Ok. There is one other thing. The potentials will loose their power again. Only one Slayer will remain. Not Kennedy be the way." Whistler vanished before the Scoobies recovered. Only his voice called: "When you wake up, you will be your true age."

2


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – In the land of Giles

_Willow`s POV_

`Tara! I will see Tara again. I can`t wait. Oh, what are these memories. My name was Rowena. I remember now. But who are my parents in this lifetime? I have to see the others. We have to go to England as soon as possible.'

_Xander`s POV_

'Mh, what a strange dream. Wait, that wasn`t a dream! I have to look in the mirror. Shit, I`m a teenager again. Last time was bad enough, but 17 again? Well, hopefully Hogwarts is no hellmouth. – Wait, I sound like Giles!

Who am I? Helga Hufflepuff, that was me. The one all the others could go to. I am man now? Woow! But I still like girls. The idea to be with a man is creepy. And I miss Anya. If she was my soulmate, will I see her again?'

_Faith`s POV_

'Fuck, B! what have the PTB done this time? I remember being Salazar Slytherin. Want to know if my little show achieved…

My slaypowers are still there. I can still feel her. Damn, I could feel her presence in a room full of slayers. But she`s not for me! Not the last time, not this time! I only can be her friend.

Wonder who my dad is. Mom told me, she fled cause it would have been to dangerous to stay. Was it cause of him?'

_Buffy`s POV_

'Ohmygod! I`m pregnant. I`m pregnant with my sister! Wait, how old am I? Wonder who my soulmate will be. Where are the others?'

_normal POV_

The Scoobies met in the kitchen in the same moment. Faith: "Hey, Griff, Ro and Puffy! Long time no see! How long was it? 1000 years?" Xander: "Morning Sally! I see, you haven`t changed – much. And please can you stop calling me Puffy? I`m male now." "Ok, X-Man." "Mh, we all are teenagers again. 17! Like the last time wasn`t bad enough!" "That`s what I thought, Buffy!"

"Ok, guys. What will we do now?" "What do you mean, Buffy?" "Before we can go to the land of Giles – and now ours too – we have some things to do. What will we do with the potentials? And we have to find the new Slayer."

Willow: "Oh, that should be easy. The potentials will go back home or together with us to Giles. They could be trained as watchers. The new council will need them. And you should be able to feel the Slayer. Or do you lost your slaypowers?"

Faith: "Mine are still there." "Mine too. And you are right, I can feel her. It`s Vi! Thanks goddess it`s not Kennedy – sorry Wills." "Good. Then we should make plans for England. We have to go to Hogwarts. And our wands are at Gringotts."

Faith: "When we are in England, we could write the headmaster. We know the stuff from our past lifes. It should be easy to make them think we are homeschooled. Plus we are from Sunnydale. Our previous teacher was killed there."

Buffy: "And we all can apperate to London." "Buffy, apperating is to dangerous! We are out of practice and the potentials are going with us. But I can teleport us!" "Ok, then lets go packing. And let`s wake up the girls!"

Two ours later they gathered downstairs. All of the potentials want to go with them. After the first most of them were orphans and they want to help their friend. All but Kennedy. She was to jealous and decided to stay back.

After calling Giles and many "Dear Lords", Willow teleported them to the new council. It was a Victorian cottage outside London with space enough for all of them.

While the girls settled down, the Scoobies and Giles met in the library. Giles: "It was a good idea to come here first. With only one slayer, we really need trained watchers who support the Slayer. And I`m glad, Dawn will be here again.

Although you being pregnant with 17 is not easy to explain on school. I advise not to speak about your pregnancy now. The same applied for your powers and your deaging. All of you are now 17 years old, home schooled and want to take the last year at Hogwarts, because your Guardian – that would be me – has went back to England after Sunnydale was destroyed.

If you want to find your true families, I advise you to be patient and attentive. You have to be very cautious otherwise you will be in great danger. Voldemort may be not the First, but he has his followers and they are wizards. You are trained to fight against vampires and demons, but not against magic.

Only Willow would stand a chance. When you decide to fight, you need alleys among the wizards. The order of phoenix for example. But be careful what to tell if you find them."

Buffy: "You are right! I vote we go to Diagon Alley now. Can`t wait so see if the old pub is still there. There we can go to Gringotts to take our wands. Do you all remember your passwords? Then we should buy an owl to write the headmaster. And we will need books for research. We have to know more about the wizarding world."

"Hey B, are you ill? Since when do you do the research stuff?" "Since I want to live with my daughter in a world where we don`t have to fight." "Good point. Let`s go."

"Wait, you need money for the train. I believe you didn`t changed your Dollars before? Here. This should be enough." "Thanks Giles!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – Diagon Alley

In front of the Leaky Cauldron

Xander: "I can`t believe it`s still here. The entrance to Diagon Alley should be the same as 1000 years before – now I know how An must have felt."

"At least we wont meet the same people as before." "Hope you are right, B. But you know our luck…" "Have more faith, Faith." "X-man, that was not funny." "Hey, you sound like Giles." "You know, we are englisch now?" "Ah, man. You are no fun." "Xander, shut your mug. We have other things to do."

The Scoobies entered the pub. The guests became silent. One big man approached them: " My name is Tom. I`m the bartender here. What can I do for you?" Buffy: "We are from California, may you show us the way to Diagon Alley, please?" "Follow me."

Tom led them through the backdoor to a brick-wall and touched one stone three-times. Then the bricks drove apart and a street full of shops was shown. "This is Diagon Alley." "Thanks Tom.

Let`s go to Gringotts, then the rest!" "Buffy, we will go here another time soon. I don`t think, we will have to buy half the alley today." Buffy pouted. "I only wanted to look." "That we will believe, when we see it." "Oh, man!"

At Gringotts

"We want to visit our vaults." "Which number?" "15, 16, 17 and 18." The Goblin looked astonished. "These vaults are four of our oldest. You need a password to accede. No one in 1000 years entered them. Would you be so good as to follow me?"

After a fast drive the Scoobies stood before four paintings. One of each founder of Hogwarts. Gryffindor: "Ah, at last. Are you our descendants?" Buffy: "No, we are you – in a kinda creepy next life way." He chuckled: "Then name your password, please."

Willow: "Here everyone take one of these bags. I bewitched them, so you can fill them with everything you want. If you want to unbag you only have to concentrate which item you want." "Willow, you are a goddess."

Buffy entered her vault. There where mountains of gold coin. On the walls their where weapons an a shimmering cloak. In the middle of the room was a podest with her old wand: Oak with dragon heartstring. She took the the cloak, an axe, a few daggers, a crossbow and several handfull of galleons in her bag.

`My sword must be still in Hogwarts. Maybe I will find it there. I really like it.' Then she grabbed her wand and went out to the others. "You have all you need?" Xander: "Yeah, including an invisibiltiy cloak. – I think, we can use them for a few pranks."

Outside of Gringotts

Willow: "Where next?" Buffy: "Robes, then books and then our owls." "Robes? They can wait till we know if we are accepted at Hogwarts." "But we need more then school robes." "B, when we go for the robes now, we wont manage to buy the rest." "Yeah, next time, Buffy."

"Meanies!" "No, Buffy, we know you…"

Xander: "So girls, books first, than the owls."

They went to Flourish and Blotts where Willow squaeked and ran to the bookshelves. Buffy went in the other direction. "When will you tell her?" "Tell whom what, X-man?" "When will you tell Buffy, why Sal left the rest. When will you tell her, how you feel?" "I don`t think, she wants to hear it." "I don`t think so. Godric was really down. He missed you more than anything. And Buffy… Her eyes follow you everywhere. She may not realize it yet, but she has feelings for you too."

"Thanks, Xander. But I think this ist not the right time. She currently lost Spike. And in a way little D. I think she is not ready for me." "She needs you now more than ever!" "I will think about it." "Don`t take too much time."

The Scoobies found several helpful books like Hogwarts: A History and other books about the laws of the ministry, the great wizards of the last 1000 years and books full of spells and potions etc.. Buffy also found a book 'The Slayer – A Myth'.

Two ours later they snacked on ice cream at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour before they at last went to Eeylops Owl Emporium.

The minute they entered the shop a red and golden blurr flew towards Buffy. "Arty! You are alive!" The shopkeeper approached them: "Is this your phoenix?" "Yes, what do I owe you?" "Nothing. She came this morning. She must have known you would come."

Willow found an almost red barn owl, Xander a brown screech owl and Faith a black tawny owl.

As they left the shop to apperate home they stood before Whistler. "Oh no. Not you again! What do you want this time?" "Keep calm slayer! I only want to tell you, that in this time you need a license to apperate. Lucky for you, you only need to be 17 and need a test at the ministry. I already arranged the test for you in – let me take a look – 2 hours. The other thing we have to discuss are your wands."

"What`s wrong with them?" "Easy, little Wiccan. Nothing is wrong with them. But you are not the same as in your past lives. You are much more this time. So you need an upgrade. But you are so powerful it would destroy your secret identity. So you can`t go to a wandmaker. That`s why I´m here.

Let me see. Xander, you first. Your wand is oak with unicorn hair. Uhm, for this life I will add dragon heartstring, blood of a vengeance demon –" "Anya." "That`s right kid.

Now the little Wiccan. Willow and unicorn hair. In this life you felt both sides. The light and the dark. Now you represent balance. So I add a hair of a thestral and cause of your bonding with the slayer line a hair of your friend.

Now Faith. You are tricky. Ebony with a basilisk fang. Poweful for dark arts. But you are to pure for the dark arts. – In both lives." "Pure? I never was to pure to kill." "Oh, yes, you are. That`s why you went psychic afterwards. Uhm, you need something as pure as your own core. Unicorn hair would do well for you. And like the Wiccan a hair of the other Slayer – even though for another reason. But this is not my place to tell." Faith twitched and he chuckled.

"Now the longest living slayer of all. Oak and dragon heartstring for the brave one. You want to help people, maybe heal them. Pheonix tears then. And for your connection with the first slayer one hair of her.

So, done. But be careful kids. You have the most powerful wands here. Only a few wizards would be able to do a singles spell with them. Never ever tell anybody what your wands are made of! And never give them away!

By the way, your wands are linked. The unicorn hair and the dragon heartstring are from the same individuals. As is Buffy`s hair…" He smirked and vanished.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_Hogwarts_

Dumbledore sat behind his desk reading a letter. when the door opened a slight hysterical McGonagall flounced into the room. "Albus, in all my years I have never seen such a thing. The list! The list seems to be damaged!" "Keep calm Minerva! What exactly happened?" "When I looked on the list with our new pupils there were four names for 6th years. But we never took in someone this late!"

"What are the names of these students?" "Alexander Harris, Faith Lehane, Willow Rosenburg and Buffy Summers." "Ah, five minutes ago I received a letter from them. Until now they lived in Sunnydale and were homeschooled." "Sunnydale? The hellmouth? They learned magic on a hellmouth? That`s impossible!"

"It doesn`t seem so. Anyway, their teacher died a few weeks ago when the town was destroyed. They left the USA with their British guardian and now they want to finish their training an take the N.E.W.T.s."

"Their guardian? What happened with their parents?" "They don`t mentioned them. But I would believe them dead." "Poor children! Albus, we have to take them in!"

"Yes, Minerva. But I think they should pass a test on O.W.L. level since we don`t have any information about their level of knowledge. You should invite them for next week while I will inform our teachers."

_Later on the WC headquarters_

"Guys, Athena is back!" "What did they wrote, Will?" "Uh, we have do take O.W.L. like test in subjects we want to do on advanced level. Which subjects do you want to choose?"

Buffy: "The most useful subjects are Potions, DADA, Charms, Transfiguration and Herbology. With these I can choose most careers. Also, I know most of it…" Faith: "Uhm, I think I will join you. Sounds interesting." Xander: "Yup. Since I don`t have a clue, I`m in!"

"Good. I will write the headmistress back. By the way, I`m in, too!" "Great, we should have the lessons together! Do you think, we can take Care of Magical Creatures, too? Not advanced, but it sure sounds good." "I will ask."

_The next day_

Willow: "They sent us a portkey and the schedule for our examination. Let`s have a look. 1st day, Herbology and Carms before lunch, DADA in the afternoons. 2nd day Transfiguration and after lunch Potions. Ok, this is manageable." "Will we stay there overnight?" "Yeah, Buffy." "Ok, then let`s practice. I don`t know you guys, but my magical abilities are a bit rusty."

_Later in the evening_

"Hey Faith. Wanna spar? After all these learning I need some physical exhaustion. And I don`t think it`s wise to go on patrol." "Good idea, B. I`ve had it, too!"

They went to the gym an began to spar. But after a few blows Buffy stopped: "What`s wrong, Faith. You don`t concentrate. Care to tell me?" "Yeah, right!" "Come on, Faith. You know you can tell me."

"Ok. It`s something Whistler said. That I have a pure heart." "He is for once right. If you wouldn`t have one, you would have overcome the accident a lot more easy." "But I should have never killed the second one!" "Yeah, but you were lost. This was my fault. I should have been there for you. If I had been, you would have never went bad." "No, B. It wasn`t your fault. It was mine."

"No, Faith. It was mine. You were – are – my Slayer sister. But I was frightened. Afraid what would happen. Afraid for my own feelings. And afraid for my own dark side." "B, you don`t have a dark side." "Yeah, right. Faith, every single Slayer has a dark side. This is were our power comes from. I had to learn this from the first Slayer. But I also learned we can use our dark side for good. It makes us stronger."

Their eyes were filled with tears. Buffy stepped up to Faith an hugged her. "And now, B?" "Now, you won`t get rid of me!" "Thanks, B!"

"Maybe we should still go on patrol. I need to beat some vampires." "Let`s charm ourselves. Nobody would recognize us." "And by cheer chance you practiced those spells…" "You know me to well, Faith."

After a few ours patrolling with 23 vampires they went back. In the kitchen they grabbed something to eat and lifted the glamour. "Hey, B! Since when do you have green eyes?" "Green? My eyes are hazel."

"Not anymore. Seems like your mom did not only use an aging potion on you. It suits you." "I really want to know, why she did it. And did Dad know. And used she glamour on herself too?" "I can`t say about your Dad but I don`t think she put a spell on herself. Her death would have nullified it."

"Yeah… Faith? What do you know about your parents?" "Not much. I never met my father. I don`t know anything about him. Mom never mentioned him. But she never mentioned anything. I remember her drunken most of the time. When I was ten, she died in a traffic accident."

Buffy squeezed her hand. "It must have been hard for you." "Yeah, but it was better after my calling. I lived in an orphanage. Then one day a lady came and took me with her. She was my first watcher. I still miss her."

Buffy hugged her. "Come on, you are tired. Let`s go to bed." "Can you stay with me?" "Like I said: you won`t get rid of me!" "Thanks, B. You are a great friend!"

'Yeah, only a friend….'

Upstairs two heads disappeared. "What do you think, Xander? Will they make it this time?" "I hope so. I mean, it`s obvious that they belong together. They are soulmates. Even I can see this. I swear when they don`t get it soon I will lock them up and throw away the keys." "I will help you! Really! They can be so blind sometimes."

"Maybe Hogwarts will help us." "How?" "You remember, we all have a connection with it. When we concentrate enough, we can change it. Build rooms, stairs, etc. Now, when we have a sleppover there, all we have to do ist to concentrate us to fuse their bedrooms. Or when you three share one: to divide the room." "Xander, I really like this idea…" They both grinned.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The following week was full of studying. Neither Faith or Buffy made an attempt to speak about their feelings. They both were too afraid of rejection. But their eyes following each other drove the others crazy. Even Giles had the wish to lock them up in room. Should the trip to Hogwarts not change anything they would confront them together.

_Examsday_

The Scoobies met in the library. Giles: "Are you ready? I wish you good luck!" "Thanks, G-Man." "Xander, how often do I have to tell you: stop calling me that!" In this moment an old man in bright blue robes and with white beard and long hair appeared. "Good morning. My name is Albus Dumbledore. I`m the headmaster of Hogwarts. And you must be Mr Harris, Ms Lehane, Ms Rosenburg and Ms Summers. And you are must be Mr Giles." He glanced at them and his eyes started twinkling.

'This will be interesting. If my guess is right there will be a few family reunions in near future. Do they know about it? Maybe that`s why they came to England at first. I think I will enjoy the reaction of certain professors. But why does this boy need an eyepatch? He is only a child. They must have a hard time on the hellmouth.'

"Good morning, Professor." They chorused. "When you are ready, let`s go. We don`t want to waste time. Please touch this shoe. It is a portkey to Hogwarts."

The Scoobies touched the portkey and felt the shifting. As it ended only Dumbledore, Faith and Buffy managed to land without falling on their bum.

"Please come along. I will escort you to your first exam. Herbology was it, wasn`t it? Here are the greenhouses. Professor Sprout is waiting for you."

After the examination Professor Sprout accompanied them to the charms classroom. As soon as the Scoobies entered Hogwarts the castle trembled. Inwardly they cursed and hoped nobody would notice the castles reaction to them.

In charms Professor Flitwick was dilighted with their abilities. And like Sprout he once in a while peeked at Willow and Xander.

After charms they went to the great hall to eat lunch. Once again after 1000 years they could admired the enchanted ceiling. It was one of their finest piece of work. When they looked at the front table there sat besides the headmaster and Sprout two other teacher. One of them slacked his jaw. When they came nearer he muttered: "Sirius..."

Dumbledore stood up and spoke: "Ah my dears. Your timing is perfect. I want to introduce you two other teachers of yours. Professor McGonagall is your transfiguration teacher and this is Professor Lupin. He will teach you in DADA. The Rest of your Professors is not here yet."

With the mention of Lupin Buffy and Faith glanced at each other and nodded. Then they broke into a wide smile and sat opposite to him. Xander and Willow sat next to them. Dumbledore clapped and the plates in front of them filled with food.

After lunch Lupin escorted them outside. McGonagall turned toward Dumbledore: "Albus, who are these children. The young man lokked like Sirius only with brown eyes - one brown eye! What for heaven`s sake happened to him? And the girl with the red hair could be a weasley. She does look like a female version of Percy."

"Now, now Minerva. I can only make assumptions. But did you know the Weasleys had another daughter?" "Yes, I remember. Could it be really her? How can we know it for sure?" "I think, time will tell us. By the way did you notice Ms Summers has the same eyes as you? And she has the same posture as you. She also moves like you. Did you actually have contact to Joanna since she left?"

"No. She never wrote me. I don`t know anything about her. Do you think, Ms Summers could be her daughter? My granddaughter?" "I think it is a possibility. Maybe I can Severus convince to let them make this potion tomorrow." "This would be a great idea!"

'But what unsettles me most are their eyes. All of them have eyes much older than their age.' He also noticed how close this group was. Deep in his thoughts Albus went in his office to contact Snape.

At the same time the Scoobies went through a theoretical examination. They impressed Lupin with their exorbitant knowledge about Vampires, Werewolfs and Demons. - And how to kill them. After that they went one after the other through a parcours Lupin built for their test. The last task was a boggart. Lupin stood there and monitored them.

When Buffy faced the boggart she faced an older version of herself. "This is all your fault you know. You couldn`t rescue them. And wouldn`t you have been there, they were still alive. Your friends would be happier without you..." In this minute Buffy got out of her shock and faced the boggart: "You are lucky, you are not **it**! So I will let you live. _Riddiculus_!"

Buffy turned around and faced a concerned looking Lupin. "Very good, Ms Summers! Full notes."

The next was Faith. This time the boggart turned into a dark and bad looking version of herself. Before this Faith could say something the real one finished it off.

Xander faced a version of himself laughing like a hyena. Willow`s boggart showed them Dark Willow. Willow trembled but had none problems to fight it.

"You were all excellent. If anyone of you want to talk about the boggart..." "Thanks, Professor. We are fine. We have face much worse than that." "What do you mean, Ms Summers?" "We lived on the hellmouth! Now, could you show us our quarters, please?" "Follow me." 'Hellmouth? This explains some things. But what were their boggarts? Um, I need to speak Dumbledore.'

Lupin showed them their quarters and went then to Dumbledores office. "Albus? Do you have a minute?" "Sure Remus. Let me guess. You want to talk about our new students." "Yes." "You will find it interesting that they will make the genealogy potion tomorrow." "But this is very difficult." "Yes, but Severus would let them make a very difficult one anyway." "You are right. But this wasn`t my primary concern."

"No? What is it then?" "I let them face a boggart. And it was really odd. Every time the boggart turned into a version of themselves. And when I offered them to speak about this Ms Summers declared they faced worse." "How curious. I think it would be the best to observe them. When they want help we will provide it. Otherwise we should stay silent."

"As you think best." "Where are they now?" "I led them to the guest quarters to rest. I will them pick them up for dinner later."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Lupin led the Scoobies to a painting. "Here are your quarters. Password is Founders. I will pick you up for dinner in two hours."

Xander: "Wow, guys. Classy. We have our own rooms." 'Ok. Time for Paln B.' _Hogwarts, can you hear me?_ _Reincarnation of Helga Hufflepuff. What can I do for you? __When we are at dinner can you please make it only one room for the former Gryffindor and Slytherin?__As you please._ Xander wasn`t sure but the voice seemed amused.

Xander winked at Willow. She nodded and hid a smile. Buffy: "Ok. What now? So far it was not very exhausting. Anyone an idea?" "We could rebuilt a little. During school we will need a Scoobie headquarters. We could think what we need and give Hogwarts the plan. It should be ready when school starts."

"Great idea, Will! So, we need an office aka library, a gym an a room to chill." "And our private bedrooms." "Entries from all common rooms? And by any means we need an entrance outdoors. When we sneak out I don`t want to be caught." "Yeah, B. We will need to go in the forest. There could be some things to exercise. Maybe we are lucky and there are vampires."

"Only slayers could feel lucky with vampires near them. Willow? Can you make a TV work here?" "I have already plans for our mobiles and a computer. But you are right, Xander. We will need TV." "And a direct connection to the kitchen!"

"We could ask an elf whether our books and weapons are still here." Buffy clapped threetimes and a houseelf appeared. "This is Lana. What can Lana do for you Mistresses and Master." Lanas eyes widened. "Oh what a honor for Lana. To be called by the Founders."

"Lana, keep calm. We don`t want anyone to recognize us. You may warn the other elves as well. The ghosts shouldn`t be a problem, they came much later and don`t have the same connection to the castle as you. But as we called for you. We want to know are our books and weapons still here?"

"Yes, Mistress. Our ancestors stored them anknown to the humans." "Good. During the next weeks Hogwarts will build us a few room including a library and a training room. Please, put the books and weapons there. And don`t take charge of our luggage. We will have it with us."

"As you wish, Mistress. Would you like anything else?" "No, thanks Lana. May you go and tell the others. But no word to anyone who isn`t a houseelf of Hogwarts!" With a plop Lana vanished.

"Okay. 1000 years and they are still the slaves. You have to love human kind. However. Did you notice how the looked at Willow and myself?" "Yeah, like they saw ghosts. Which is by the way normal for them." "Yup, B. And did you also hear Lupin calling him Sirius?" "Yeah. Maybe we find a picture of him. He could be your real father."

"Hey Faith, do you remember your bloody potion?" Faith smirked. "We should make some soon."

Til Lupin came they discussed were to locate the new headquarters.

Dinner was uneventful. Dumbledore asked questions about Sunnydale and Buffy answered. The other Scoobies only said something when he addressed them directly.

After dinner they went back to their quarters. There Buffy and Faith noticed they did now have one bedroom together with a single bed. Faith hid a smile and Buffy turned to Xander: "Xander, why did you do this? And don`t deny. This is definitely your hand writing." "I don`t plan to deny this. And why? Why do you think? We are tired of you lurk about each other."

Buffy looked to Faith and saw her face. So she embraced Xander grabbed Faith and pulled her into their bedroom. "Do you really like me, too?" "Since I saw you first. And it was the same when I was Salazar. That was the reason I left. I couldn`t stand you forced in a marriage."

"I…Faith, when Sal would have told me, I never would have been forced. But you were so harsh and I was other than you the only child and needed an heir." "Exactly. How could a male give you a heir." "You were the potions master. Didn`t you heard of Merlin`s potion?" "No. Do you mean there is a potion for a man to give birth?" "Yeah. In a way. In real it is more like a gender change potion."

"Why didn`t you tell me?" "I thought you didn`t like me. And besides potions are your business." "You are right. I was an idiot. We could have been together. All those years…" They had tears in their eyes.

"Faith, we can chage nothing in the past. But we can change the future. Do you want to be with me? Do you want to marry me?" "Yeah, B. I do! But is it legal?" "Yup. I researched it in the wizarding law. And let me conjure the right ring. _Accio Gryffindor marriage ring_

A moment later a gold ring with a rubin poped up. Buffy took it and slipped it on Faith`s ringfinger. "Now you are mine!" "I always have been, B. _Accio Slytherin marriage ring" _This time a ring out of whitegold with a sapphire poped up. "And here comes my ring for you." "It`s beautiful." "It can`t compare with you, love!" They kissed warily. After a few moments they deepened it. When Faith backed out, Buffy whimpered.

"B, so beautiful our rings are they are to eye-catching. We have to charm them." Buffy took her wand moved it and both rings turned in simple gold band with very little diamonds. "This should do. And I want you to wear the ring so all the boys can see you are mine!"

"And you are mine!" They kissed again.

They made love the until sunrise.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

In the next morning Buffy woke up with Faith cuddled in her arms. 'Wow. I`ve never felt this good before. Like I`m complete. But it makes sense since she is my soulmate.' She kissed Faith`s hair when Faith stirred. "Morning sleepyhead. We have to get up." "…5 minutes…please…"

Buffy kissed her more forcefully on her lips. "Mh keep this up and you won`t get out of the bed today." "Come on. Breakfast should be ready soon. But maybe we should share the shower to spare time." "Do you really think, this would spare time."

"No, but I really like the idea…" Buffy smirked.

When they finally arrived at breakfast Xander and Willow shared a wide smile and Dumbledore twinkled. "I see, congratulations are in order. When do you plan to marry?" "Actually, we haven`t discussed this yet. But I think as soon as possible." "Yup. B is right. We already have waited long enough."

A stunned Professor McGonagall asked: "You are still very young. Wouldn`t it be more responsible for you to wait til graduation?" Faith answered: "Not really. We are of age and have both seen enough shit to learn to live every day since it could be your last."

"Will, Xan, we need a maid of honor and a best man." Willow squeeked and hugged them both. Xander: "Of course. We could never decline our bestest friends. And Giles would make an excellent bride`s father as soon as he get over the shock." The girls grinned at this picture.

"If you want the ceremony could take place here at Hogwarts. As a Wizamgamot I`m allowed to accomplish it." "Thank you, Professor. Faith?" "Yeah." "Good, what do you think of next week. This should be enough to arrange all." The girls nodded.

Buffy commented: "And since we only have one guest. We don`t need invitations." "No one of the Fang gang? Are you sure?" "I don`t think, Angel would want to see marry me. Besides they have their own apocalypse in the moment. But I would really like to see Wes and Cordy again."

"Yeah, right. So it`s only the Scoobies and Vi." Dumbledore intervened: "I`m sure, most of the teachers would be delighted to attend too if you don`t mind. And a friend of mine would certainly arrange what is necessary. And her children are at your age so I suppose the celebration would become more colorful."

"Why not." Buffy shrugged. Dumbledore beamed: "Very well. I will contact Molly at once."

After breakfast they followed they still stunned Professor McGonagall to the transfiguration classroom. Like the previous subjects every one of them did the practical task perfectly well and impressed the professor with their deep knowledge.

At lunch there sat an unknown face next to Lupin. Buffy whispered: "He must have the same fashion adviser as Dracula." The others snickered. Dumbledore must have heard it since his beard twitched. "Let me introduce you to our potions master Professor Snape." He smiled widely. "Severus, these are Ms Lehane, Ms Rosenburg, Ms Summers and Mr Harris."

Snape looked at them. His facial expression darkened and he snarled: "Is an eye-patch the latest fashion accessoire now? The girls must love it."

Buffy growled and only Faith could hold her back. Then Xander regained composure and touched her arm. "Let me deal with it. This is my fight.. Loud he said: I don`t know, what your problem is, but you are right. I`m really more handsome with the eye-patch. May I show you this is the cause?"

With this words he pulled the eye-patch down. All the teachers gasped. It was clear his eye was ripped out. The wound was barely healed. McGonagall: "How…Why…Who…" Xander turned towards her: "I really don`t want to discuss the matter anymore. We do lived on the hellmouth and yeah, it was dangerous. But we delt with it and survived."

Dumbledore cleared his throat: "Never mind Severus. He is in a bad mood today. By the way Minerva, Remus, Filius and Pomona told me about your excellent performance during the test. You must have had an extraordinary teacher."

Buffy: "Yeah, you could say said." With this, the Scoobies concentrated on their lunch barely answered questions. All of them were relieved when lunch was over and they could take the last test.

In the dungeons Snape turned to them: "You will do the Genealogy potion. You have 3 hours. When you are ready you will fill something up and put it on my desk. No speaking. Start now!" Faith read the instructions and laughed inwardly. 'The bloody potion! I have to inform the others. We should fill something up for us. How can I tell the others?'

While she prepared the ingredients she thought about it. 'Maybe I could reach B through our bond. I don't know if we can share more than feelings but it is worth a try.' '_B? Can you hear me?' Faith? Is this you? Why are you in my head?' 'I used our bond. Listen. This potion is my bloody potion. We have to fill something up for us. Can you inform the others somehow?' 'Maybe I can reach Willow. She is telepathic. And I have a connection to her since the spell.' _

'_Willow?' 'Buffy? What is wrong?' 'Nothing. But Faith said we are making the bloody potion. Can you tell Xander to fill something up for us?' 'I try.'_

'_Xander?' 'Willow? Wow. I can hear you in my head.' 'That`s not important now. Faith said this is the bloody potion.' 'I know. I already found out. I planned to take some of it home.' 'Ok.'_

The Scoobies grinned at each other. After 2 and a half hour Faith was the first to add the last ingredient. A drop of her own blood. The potion changed its colour from green to deep red. She filled to vials with it and concealed one of it.

10 minutes later the rest of the Scoobies was ready and did the same. All their potions had the same red shape. It was the sign of a perfectly brewed potion. Neither said a word til Snape came 20 minutes later.

He glanced at the potion then at the Scoobies and snarled: "I will see you in the advanced potion class next term. Dismissed."

Inwardly Snape was shocked. This potion was above N.E.W.T. level. Only a true potions master would be able to brew it flawlessly. He hoped at least one of them preferably one of the girls would be in Slytherin. He sighed and took the vials to give Dumbledore.

Dumbledore stood outside with the Scoobies. "I already spoke with Molly Weasley. She as well as her family would be delighted to help you with the preparations. You should contact her as soon as you have a picture." "We will. Thank you very much, Professor. We will see you then. Goodbey."

As soon as Buffy said it the portkey activated and took them back to the council headquarters.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

_At WC_

"Giles, we are back!" "Buffy, I`m not deaf. How did it go?" "The tests were easy, the Professors are weird and Faith and I will marry next week!" "Congrats! Wait a minute. You want to marry? Next week?" "Yup." "May I ask why?"

"There are a few reasons. First, we are going to go into different houses. Being married already will make it easier for us. Second, I`m pregnant with Dawn and I want to fit in my dress."

"Don`t forget third, B. The faces the teachers made were killingly." Faith smirked.

"Well. Were do you want to marry? One week means not very much time." "Dumbledore asked a friend of his for help. She will arrange it. And we will marry on Hogwarts by the way. You will be my bridal`s father, Xander our best man and Will the maid of honor. And Vi will be our only guest.

"All we need are our dresses." "I prefer a Tux." "Seems like you thought about it enough. Very well. It would be an honor to be your bridal`s father."

"Guys? I don`t want to interupt your really important conversation but if I recall right the bloody potion must be used within 1 hour and we have only 15 min left." "Right, Will. Giles? Do you have sheets for us?" "Let`s go to the library."

_Hogwarts_

At the same time Dumbledore dropped some of the potions on four sheets. Next to him stood McGonagall and Lupin. "And now, let`s wait a few moments."

With this words letters showed up on the first sheet. **Name: Faith Snape (Lehane); Parents: Severus Snape, Morticia Black (†); Siblings: None**

"Dear Lord! This girl is Severus` daughter!" Lupin was stunned. "But I remember her. She was the baby sister of Andromeda, Bellatrix and Narcissa. She was a real Slytherin but if I remember right she never was a follower of Voldemort. Snape will be shocked!" They grinned. "Maybe that`s why she disappeared 18 years ago. Let`s look at the others."

Name: Cedrella Weasley (Willow Rosenberg); Parents: Arthur Weasley, Molly Prewett; Siblings: William, Charles, Percy, Fred, George, Ronald, Ginevra (twin sister)

**Name: Alexander Lavelle Black (Harris); Parents: Sirius Black (?), Sheila Harris (Thomas) (†); Siblings: None**

**Name: Buffy Ann Summers: Parents: Joyce (Joanna) McGonagall (†), Hank Summers; Siblings: Dawn (†)**

They were flabbergasted. Albus recovered first: "I think I have to call Severus, Molly and Arthur. They will want to know about the children." "Albus, my daughter is dead. And one of my granddaughters too. I never had the chance to meet her!" Minerva cried. "But you still have a granddaughter who I presume would be glad to have a grandmother. Especially since she does have a guardian although her father still lives."

Remus muttered: "He had a son. And the boy looks like him. Except for his eye colour. Wait a moment." Louder: "Albus, did you see this? Sirius here has a question mark. What`s the meaning of this?" "I don`t know! It must have something to do with the veil."

He turned to the fire: "Severus?" "Yes, Albus?" "Could you please come into my office?" Snape stepped out of the fire. "What is so important?" "Look at the genealogy of ms Lehane, please."

Snape paled. "I have a daughter? How? How could she not tell me? Why did she leave?" "Severus, keep calm. Do you want her to know?" "Of course I will." "Then maybe next week would be a good time to meet her again. You should get to know her first." "Why next week? What is then?"

McGonagall had recovered and answered dryly: "Next week your seventeen year old daughter will marry my seventeen year old granddaughter." "certainly not! I wont allow my daughter to marry with seventeen years!"

Albus smiled: "From what I have seen of these young ladies you would ruin your chances to get to know her with an action like this. They are like you two. To stubborn for their own good. Besides it seems to me they had to grow up too fast. Now we have two ways to go on. But we need to speak the Weasleys."

"Molly? Are you at home?" "Yes, Albus. What can I do for you?" "Could you and Arthur please come to my office?" "Certainly. One moment, please." After a few moments Molly and Arthur stepped out of the fireplace.

"Greetings. Albus, what is so important?" Arthur asked. "I told you about the new students. When I saw them first, I had some suspicions. So I asked Severus to let them make the Genealogy potion. Here are the results."

The Weasley looked at the sheets and blinked. Molly had tears rolling down her face. Arthur opened his mouth and closed it. And opened it again. "Man, if you want to say something do it. You look like a fish." Snape snarled.

"Our baby girl! Ceddi! Molly, our baby girl is back! She is alive!" "Albus, where is she?" "She lives with her friends outside London. We should think about confronting them. I suppose all of you would confront them more sooner than later." All of them nodded fiercly.

"Next week Ms Summers and Ms Snape will marry. All of you could help with the preparations. Then you may tell them. But when you tell them you should do it simultaneuosly."

_Meanwhile at the WC_

"Shit! My dad is a fan of Dracula!" "Look, Faith. My mom`s maiden name was McGonagall. It seems I`m related to her." "Guys, look here. I have 6 brothers and a twin sister! Wow. Big family. Besides. Wasn`t Molly Weasley the name of Albus` friend? The one who would help with the wedding?" "Yeah." "Wow, I will meet my real mom soon!"

Xander sat still in his chair. "Hey, X-man. What`s the what?" "My real father is actual this Sirius guy. But he has a question mark next to his name. Besides if I see right my dad and your mom were both Blacks. Maybe we are related."

"I wouldn`t object if we were related. The ones I know about aren`t really nice you know."

Giles stood there and cleaned his glasses. "What do you plan to do with these information?" Buffy answered: "Nothing. If I`m right our family members know this second about us. I believe this potion was a set up. But they don`t know we did the same test. I hope they will confront us soon. The first step better came from them."

Willow sighed: "As much has I hate to wait I think Buffy is right. We would risk too much. Anyway I will meet my mom soon. This should be enough for now." "Hey, Will. Don`t forget your twin sister. She would be in our year." "Thanks, Xander."

* * *

AN: So, these are the families. I hope they are ok. Who do you think would make a good Tara? And which girl should be the soulmate of Xander?

And what do you think? Should I put them all in Gryffindor or each in their own house?


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

_WC headquarters_

In the next morning the Scoobies sat on breakfast when they heard a thud on the window. As Giles opened it an elderly owl flew inside towards Buffy and Faith. Buffy undid the letter while Faith fed it with ham.

_Dear Ms Summers and Ms Lehane,_

_as I heard from Professor Dumbledore, you would like to marry next week. I would gladly help you with the preparations. There are also other matters some friend and I would like to discuss with you and your friends._

_I would appreciate it when you would come to my house as soon as possible. If you use floo the adress would be 'The burrow'._

_Kind regards, Molly Weasley_

Buffy: "Wow, that`s fast. I think they know! When do we go?" "Now?" Faith answered. "I want to know if daddy dearest is also there." "Now?Isn'tthattoearly?Imeanit'sonly9o'clock.

Whatwhentheyaren'treadyyet?Areweready?" "Willow, breathe!" "Sorry, Buffy."

"Come on, Red! It won`t be too bad. At least they seem to get to know you. They won`t eat you. Afterall they aren`t demons who want to date in X-man here." "Hey!"

"Come on, guys. Let's go. But remember. We don't know who we are!" "Yeah, Buffy!" They chorused.

_The Burrow - kitchen_

Mr Weasley, Snape, McGonagall, Lupin and Dumbledore sat around the table while Mrs Weasley paced through the room. "When will they come? And will they all come? Why should they?" "Molly, breathe. It will be fine. Sure they will come in the next few minutes. Why don`t you take a seat and calm down?"

"Sorry, Albus, but I can`t sit down. Besides, you seem the only one here who would be calm." She grinned. Albus smiled. Snape scowled.

Then they heard a sound and one after the other four figures dropped out of the fireplace. "Ah, it seems your guests are here. Ms Summers, Ms Lehane, Ms Rosenberg, Mr Harris I want to introduce to very good friends of mine: Molly and Arthur Weasley. In case of young Ms Rosenberg they would also be your parents."

"My parents? My parents were Sheila and Ira Rosenberg." "No, dear. See, almost 17 years ago some rogue wizards kidnapped the youngest Weasley out of the crib. It was a girl named Cedrella. She was never found. As were the kidnapper. Now, when I met you and your friends your remarkable resemblance let me to the conclusion you could be the missing child.

So we let you make the Genealogy potion which only proofed my assumption. As it shows some other interesting news. So is Mr Harris here indeed the son of Sirius Black and Ms Summers the granddaughter of Professor McGonagall. Surprisingly it showed Ms Lehane is the daughter of Professor Snape.

Now, maybe you should go to your relatives and speak to them. I'm sure you have much to discuss. And when all is settled you can discuss the wedding matters." Albus smiled widely.

The Scoobies stood there stunned while the adults waited for them to say something. Mr and Mrs Weasley had tears falling down their cheeks. Finally Buffy managed: "Uh, sure. It's not like we aren't used to family members popping up." Faith elbowed her. "Uh, I mean it would be really great to have some family again."

The adults looked bewilderd but Dumbledore replied with a smile: "Fine. By the way. The rest of the Weasley family is together with two friends at a safe house. Since we are at war it is much safer to live in hiding. I would suggest we go there now to discuss further matters. If you would please touch the portkey?"

He swings a can from nowhere. The Scoobies touched it and were transported to a street with gap between two houses. Willow and Xander land on their butts again while the slayers stood there grinning. Xander griped: "Not everyone has your reflexes." Besides them the adults appeared.

Dumbledore gave everyone a piece of paper. "Pleasy read it and remember." The Scoobies did as they where told. Then they saw it. A large house seemed to appeare from nowhere. They gaped. "That's gross!" Faith whispered.

When they entered a young woman with pink hair run towards them. "So, where are my cousins?" She stumpled about a lace and the drapes on the wall were drawn. Immediately the woman on the picture began shouting with a high pitched voice. "Bloodtraitors! What are the muggles doing here?" The Scoobies looked at each other and started laughing.

This made the woman fall silent. She looked at them curious. Who are you?" Xander answered: "This we would also like to know. You see, we were informed 10 minutes ago our parents weren`t our parents. Why we will have to sort out yet. By the way these girls are Buffy Summers, Willow Rosenberg or Weasley and Faith Lehane or Snape. My name would be Alexander Harris or Black. We have yet to decide."

"Black? Who is your father, boy?" "Sirius Black I was told." "You are Sirius` son? I have a grandson! The hair of my family is back to reclaim his legancy. I'm so proud!" She sniffed.

The adults around the Scoobies were stunned. Lupin drawed the curtain. "How come you didn`t frighten?" "Geez. It's only a painting. When we were afraid of a painting the world would hace been gone for a long time." Buffy smirked. Faith turned to Xander: "Yo, your grandma seems to be a really nice lady. What do you think, guys? D-magnet again?"

"I doubt this count. I mean, it's only a painting and apparently is doesn't want to kill him. By the way, as now all seems to be clear and quiet again who is this, why did this house appear out of nowhere and were should we go?"

* * *

Sorry I didn`t update earlier, but this meeting needed more ideas than I have had.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

_The adults around the Scoobies were stunned. Lupin drawed the curtain. "How come you didn`t frighten?" "Geez. It's only a painting. When we were afraid of a painting the world would hace been gone for a long time." Buffy smirked. Faith turned to Xander: "Yo, your grandma seems to be a really nice lady. What do you think, guys? D-magnet again?"_

"_I doubt this count. I mean, it's only a painting and apparently is doesn't want to kill him. By the way, as now all seems to be clear and quiet again who is this, why did this house appear out of nowhere and were should we go?"_

In this moment something popped out of nowhere and lunged at Xander. Buffy reacted instantly. She pinned it at the floor and hold a dagger at its neck. Faith jumped before Xander ready to fight.

"Who are you? What do you want?" "Name's Kreacher, mistress." His eyes went wide. "You can't be." He looked at Faith. "You, too. And you. How is this possible? You should be dead!" Buffy answered: "Oh, this one never stopped me." The Scoobies snickered. "But how do you know us?" "Kreacher can feel your power. All know you. All know about the last fight."

Now the Scoobies looked worried. "Don't tell anyone about it. Ever! You know, what we would do to you if you did." Kreacher was shaken with fear. "Yes, mistress! Kreacher will do as you say. Kreacher will serve his master." He looked at Xander. "Kreacher will not betray them."

"Good for you." Buffy let him go. "Now you could make some tea." "Yes, mistress." He vanished.

"Gee, B. You sure have your way with him." Buffy smirked: "You know me. That's why you love me." "Sure, B." Xander and Willow snickered.

Buffy turned towards the others: "So, sit down and chat?" The adults looked stunned. Only Dumbledore managed to say: "Oh, yes. Please follow me." He led them into the kitchen.

Tonks: "How?"

Buffy: "How, what? And who are you by the way?"

Tonks: "Call me Tonks. Sirius was my cousin. This makes me related to you" she looked at Xander "and Faith."

Faith: "That would be me. Cool. Xan, we are related."

Lupin: "Back to the matter. How could Kreacher know of you? What fight? And why would he be loyal to you?" Inwardly his wolf shuddered. He only want to flee. Especially from the blonde and the brunette.

Buffy: "That's a long story. In short. You know, we are from Sunnydale. But we also were friends of the slayer. So in the past few years we had many encounters with demons, vampires etc. We also managed to help saving the world a few times. The last fight was the biggest. It ended with Sunnydale in a sinkhole. The big bad this time was no other than the First. But we won. That's why we are somewhat famous by demons etc."

Lupin looked bewildered: "What is the First? And you really know the Slayer?"

Snape snarled: "The Slayer is only a myth! No way could a little girl fight against demons on her own."

The Scoobies grinned.

Buffy: "Believe me. The Slayer is as real as you and me. And the First would be the first evil. It's incorporal by the way. But it should be gone for a long time."

Lupin looked sharply: "Are you the Slayer? I can feel something is off with you. It is also with her." He pointed at Faith.

Buffy: "You are a werewolf. Right?"

He nodded.

Buffy: "Then we will tell you. But this must remain a secret. It would be to dangerous for you. You see, a short while after my 15 birthday, a man told me about vampires and other demons. He was my first watcher, Merrick. After only a few weeks he died. Saving me.

My parents had some problems during this time and they divorced. So my mother and I moved from L.A. to Sunnydale. There I met my new watcher, Giles, and my best friends, Willow and Xander. They found out on my first day. I was never a secret identity gal.

After a few months, another Slayer was called. Kendra. She died and Faith was called. She moved to Sunnydale and together we fought against the creatures of hell. After we won against the First, a messenger of the PTB came and told us we were destiny free now. We could go to go to Britain to finish our magical education. Another Slayer would be called. So, this is the story."

Lupin: "How could the girl Kendra be called? Another Slayer is only called, when the one before died. Oh!"

Buffy: "As I said. Death never stopped me before… And before you ask. I drowned and Xander did CPR."

Mrs Weasley: "But. You are so young."

Buffy: "No, we aren't young anymore. We lost our childhood long ago." Her eyes showed her pain. Faith squeezed her hand.

Buffy: "Now, what it is with the whole new family thing?"

Dumbledore: "Uhm, yes. It starts with a dark wizard who came to power 25 years ago. He named himself Lord Voldemort." The Scoobies snorted.

Buffy: "Oh, please. This is so lame. Did the big bads ever have style?"

Dumbledores eyes twitched: "Contrary to his name, he was really dark. He and his followers murderd muggles just for fun and terrorized the wizarding world. First only Britain later the rest of Europe too. I think he wouldn't have stopped then, when he hadn't have his downfall.

When he tried to kill Harry Potter, the spell was thrown back and hurt himself. Cause of some soulsplitting of his, he was not dead. And two years ago he managed his resurrection.

"His is directly or inderectly the main cause of you being not with your family." He looked at Willow. "I already mentioned you kidnapped by his followers."

He turned to Xander: "Your story is also a little complicated. Shortly before you were born, the Potters were betrayed. All of us believed it was Sirius who betrayed them. Now we knew it was a friend of them. Anyway, your mother fled. She must have gone to USA a married a muggle. The man you know as your father.

"Ms Lehane. Your situation was similar. Your mother was engaged to Severus when one day she vanished. You see, your father was a follower of Voldemort then. Since this day however he fought for our side as a spy. He searched for your mother but never found her. He also never knew of you.

"Ms Summers. Your case is a lot easier. Your mother was the daughter of Minerva. One day she met a muggle on a business travel and went with him. This must have been your father. She broke every contact in fear someone would tell Voldemort of her muggle family.

"Maybe you could tell us about yourself?"

The adults had tears in their eyes. The Scoobies looked at each other. Xander: "Wow. That's a bomb. Who wants to start?"

Faith: "My turn. In short, I was raised by a mostly drugged mom. When I was ten she died and I lived in an orphanage. When I was called a lady took me out. She was my watcher. Later she was murdered and I went to Sunnyhell where I met the others."

Willow: "I lived in Sunnydale since I can remember. Xander was always my best friend. My parents or better the people I thought were my parents left me alone most of the time. I dated a werewolf who left me and a girl who was killed."

Buffy: "I already told you my story."

Xander: "And last but not least me. I was raised by two mostly drunken people. Abused by the man I called father. Wills and Jesse were my best friends. Jesse was turned into a vampire, I staked him. My girlfriend died in the last fight."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

_Faith: "My turn. In short, I was raised by a mostly drugged mom. When I was ten she died and I lived in an orphanage. When I was called a lady took me out. She was my watcher. Later she was murdered and I went to Sunnyhell where I met the others."_

_Willow: "I lived in Sunnydale since I can remember. Xander was always my best friend. My parents or better the people I thought were my parents left me alone most of the time. I dated a werewolf who left me and a girl who was killed."_

_Buffy: "I already told you my story."_

_Xander: "And last but not least me. I was raised by two mostly drunken people. Abused by the man I called father. Wills and Jesse were my best friends. Jesse was turned into a vampire, I staked him. My girlfriend died in the last fight."_

Dumbledore looked at them and saw how close they stood. 'They are really close. And they are strong. I can say they told us only a little part of their story. It is sad enough. But they could be a strong force on our side. Especially with their battle experience. And they do have much battle experience. Both Buffy and Faith scanned their surroundings whole of the time. And how fast they reacted.'

He looked around. The Weasleys, Tonks and Remus were in tears, Minerva looked sad and sometimes an only tear was rolling down her cheek. Severus looked like he would explode every minute.

No one said a word. Then Molly went to Willow. "Willow, you can't know how glad I am that you are here now." She hugged her. Willow whispered: "Thanks….mom." When they broke away, Arthur stood there. "Glad to meet you, Willow." "Hi, dad." They embraced.

Snape turned to Faith: "I never knew I had a daughter. But I will give my best to be your father from now on." "Thanks, dad. I think, it will be nice, to have a real father. "

Lupin said to Xander: "Your father was one of my best friends. I will tell you everything you may want to know about him." "Thanks, Professor. Do you have some pictures? I want to know if I really look like him." "Yes, you do. And I have some photos. Follow me, they are in my room." Xander and Lupin left.

Buffy turned to McGonagall: "So,you are my grandma? Mom never spoke about her parents." Minerva looked in her eyes and saw her sorrow. "Buffy, child. I often thought about your mother and how she might be. I hoped one day she would return. But now, you are here. And you look a lot like her when she was your age. But your eyes are green like mine. Please, could you tell me about our family?"

"Yeah, when you tell me about mom's childhood." Minerva smiled: "I will. Some of her pranks were legendary." "She was a prankster? Wow. I never thought, she had it in her." Buffy grinned. "She was a handful." Minerva caressed her cheek and then pulled her in a shy embrace. "I'm glad you are here, Buffy."

Albus beamed when he saw the reunions around him. 'This is the reason we fight for. Mh, how will it affect Harry when he learned his godfather had a son? He will feel more guilty than ever. But maybe these young people can help him to deal with it.'

Loud he said: "Willow, maybe it is time for you to get to know some of your siblings." Willow: "How many do I have and are they all here?" He chuckled: "You have six older brothers and a twin sister." Faith whistled: "Wow, Red. That's a big family."

"Yes. Your sister and three of your brothers are upstairs. Your two oldest brothers will be here later. By the way, two of your brother are also twins. They are big prankster. You shouldn't eat something they give you."

Buffy: "Thanks for the warning. Please, don't tell them yet, who we are." The adults looked on the Scoobies and found the same emotion in their faces. Pure mischievousness. They smirked at each other. Even Snape had a glint in his eyes.

Buffy: "That's settled then. Now, the next very important point for today: the wedding!" "This would be my cue to leave. I have much paperwork to do. But I'm sure, we will meet again in no time." With these words Dumbledore vanished.

"Wow, that was fast. Was it something I said?" Minerva answered: "No, child. But he is really short in time. He was only here cause he is very nosy." The adults looked curious at the else reserved teacher.

The next few hours were full of planning and laughter. When it was time for lunch. Xander told Kreacher to prepare it.

Molly called Ginny, Hermione, Ron and the twins for lunch. When Hermione went downstairs Willow gasped. 'Wow. She is beautiful! Could it be her?' Buffy and Faith heard her. They looked at Hermione sharply.

_Hermione's POV_

'They must be the new students from Sunnydale. Wonder how much they know about the hellmouth? Something it seems if the eye-patch would be an indicator. Even so he is quite handsome. Mh, the blonde and the brunette stand very close. They must be the bridal couple. And the third girl...wow! She is georgious. Stop! Why should I think that. Yet, she is beautiful. Tall, slender with long red hair...'

_Normal POV_

A blushing Hermione introduced herself: "Hello. My name is Hermione. These are Ginny and her older brothers Ron and the twins Fred and George." "I'm Fred, he is George." "No, I'm George and you are Fred." "Like I said: I'm Fred and you are George."

Buffy laughed: "As long as you know who you are...By the way, I'm Buffy, these are Faith, Willow and Xander."

Ginny: "What year are you?"

Buffy: "We will start with the sixth years."

Ginny: "Then we are in the same one. Do you already have been sorted?"

Buffy: "Not yet. We will be sorted together with the first years. Which is your house?"

Ginny: "We are all in Gryffindor."

Ron stammered: "Hope you will be also there. Gryffindor is the best. But Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff are also ok."

Buffy: "What's wrong with Slytherin?"

Ron: "It's Slytherin. They are evil."

Faith flinched impalpably. Buffy glared: "Why should they be evil?"

Ron cringed. Hermione: "Sorry about Ron, he is a jerk. And no, not all the Slytheins are bad. It's only the house which produced more dark wizards than the others. And most of Voldemort followers - stop it, Ron - were in Slytherin. But not all of them."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

During lunch the atmosphere lightened. The twins and Xander joked and discussed their pranks. Ron ate all food in grasp. Faith and Buffy dicussed with Mrs Weasley and Ginny their upcoming wedding. Hermione and Ginny would also become bridesmaids.

Willow and Hermione both were unusual quiet. From time to time they glanced at each other, every time noticed by Buffy and Ginny.

_Willow's POV_

'She really is beautiful. And she seems really intelligent and nice. Her aura resembles Tara's. It must be her. Although I can't be sure til she remembers. But do I want her to remember? I want to be with her, yes. But do I really want her to remember her life as Tara?

I don't know. And if I fell in love with her, who would I love? Hermione or Tara? Can I handle the changes in their personality? Would I compare Hermione with Tara knowing she was her? I need to talk to Buffy.'

_Hermione's POV_

'I can't stop looking at her. I have a familiar ring with her. With all of them. I feel like I can trust them with my life. But most with Willow. I like her name. It really fits.

Why does it feel I should know her? I want nothing more than to hug her and make her smile. Why? Why do I want to trust them? Normally I'm cautious but with them especially Willow I can do nothing against it. Hell, I would not only trust them with my life, but with my friends' as well.'

_Normal POV_

After lunch they decided to go to Diagon Alley. They splitted with Faith looking for a Tux – since she didn't want company for this – and Buffy, Hermione, Ginny and Willow looking for their dresses while Ron and Xander went for Quidditch articels. They would met in a few hours at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour. "Don't be too late, B." "Don't worry, Faith. The shops will close at 7 pm." Assured Hermione.

_At Madam Malkins_

Buffy told the sales girl: "Hello. We are looking for a wedding dress and a dresses for the maids of honor." "Sure thing. Do you have special ideas?"

Buffy: "For Willow a deep green I think. Ginny a deep blue one and for Hermione turquise I think would be best. I want long white gown with one stitched flower on the left side."

"I think I have some dresses here that fit your describtion. Otherwise we could alter them." The sales girl left and brought them. All of them fitted perfectly.

"Excellent choice, I must say. The colors suits your bridesmaids marvellous. And your dress is perfect. Your taste is exquisite."

Willow looked on her watch. "Wow, Buffy. This went really fast. We only needed 1 hour. This is unbelievable. We have 3 hours left. What do we do now?" Buffy: "I think, I stay here and look for some new robes. We only have muggle clothes and since we are already here..." Willow grinned: "Ok, new robes and then I want to look for some books."

Two hours later the girls dragged Buffy out of the shop went to Flourish and Blotts. There Willow and Hermione looked for some new books while Buffy and Ginny talked about Hogwarts.

At Florean's they met the others as Mr Weasley and Remus. Together the portkeyed back to Grimmauld place where Mrs Weasley stored the wedding clothes. After a joyful dinner the Scoobies apparated back to the WC.

As soon as they got there Buffy dragged Willow upstairs in her room: "So, spill." "What?" "Spill. I could see you oggling Hermione the whole day. Do you think she is Tara?" "I'm not sure. Her aura resembles Tara's more than it would be as a coincidence." "Than what is the problem? You do like her?"

"Yeah, I think I like her. But whom do I like? Tara or Hermione? She is not the same person anymore. She has a new life and new memories. Don't forget she will get Tara's memories back. And I don't know, what she will think of me then."

"I think you worry too much. First, you loved Tara with all your heart. She was your soulmate. But when Hermione is Tara, she is also your soulmate. Of course she is not the same as Tara. That's why you should get to learn to know her as Hermione. I sense you would love Hermione as well.

Besides, the glances she shot at you spoke for themselves. She seemed really interested in you."

"I think you are right." "Sure I am. And now, tell me, what do you think about your family."

The following week was full of planning for the wedding. Harry would also be there since the day before was the day he would finally be allowed to stay away from the Dursley. This was his last staying so his spirit was high when Remus picked him up and filled him in the news.

First he was very cautious but when he met the Scoobies he couldn't but like them. They had eyes similar to him but could joke about everything. He felt a connection especially to Buffy since she was clearly the leader of the little group and was responsible for them. He also admired their attitude towards the war and their wish to live life as full as possible.

It made him think about his relationship to Ginny once more. Maybe he could be together with her without being her in danger. He felt the Scoobies could make this possible. Harry wanted to speak about this with Buffy after their honeymoon.

But Buffy put a spoke in Harry's plan and confronted him in the evening when he unpacked his trunks.

"So, what's with you and Ginny? You look at each other but when your eyes meet you are depressed instead of happy like you should." Harry sighed: "I like her. And that is why I can't be with her." "Uh. Could you explain this to me, please. I'm only a dumb blonde." "You are anything but dumb."

He grinned. "Maybe you know that Voldemort is after me. When he hear that I love someone I would put them in great danger. He would kill them to get me." "Ah, this one I know." "How?" "When my first boyfriend went crazy, he killed one of my friends and the girlfriend of my guardian. He also tortured Giles and Willow." Her eyes filled with tears. "What did you do?" "I did what I had to do. I sent him to hell, literally."

They were silent for a minute. Then Buffy spoke: "If you want my advise. I know how it is, when a killer is after you. I also know the feeling of losing important persons while you can do nothing against it. But I learned something: Life is short and can be cruel. But sometimes you can find happiness. Friends and sometimes love.

When you can find someone to love, hold them. It maybe short. It may be dangerous but it will keep you alive. It will also give you something to fight for. Hold these moments with the person you love. They are very precious. Besides when this person also loves you, maybe you should discuss your concerns with her."

Buffy stood up and went to the door when Harry spoke: "Thanks, Buffy. Maybe you are right. I will think about it." Buffy nodded.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

AN: Yes, Hermione is Tara. The PTB sent her soul back in time for two reasons. As a gift for Willow and because she needs her soulmate to be stable. And yes, I know they have different pesonalities. But Hermione and Tara lived different lifes with different parents. But their soul is the same.

* * *

_At WC_

The night before the wedding the Scoobies met in the library. Buffy asked: "Did you feel it? There was something about Harry. Something dark. But I could feel it was not Harry himself."

Faith: "Yeah, like a mark. Wait. Didn't Voldy cursed him and the curse backfired?"

Willow: "Yeah. Maybe this transfused some of his powers into Harry. But I can feel something more. It feels like a soul."

Giles: "Could it be a splitter of Voldemorts soul?"

Willow: "Yeah, this feels right."

Giles: "Dear Lord! I have heard of something like this. Some dark warlocks of the past used to split their souls. They could only die, when both parts were destroyed. Maybe Voldemort created something like this."

Buffy: "Ok, how can we destroy it without killing Harry."

Faith: "Wait a moment, guys. Are you sure there aren't more splitters?"

Xander: "You are right. If I was a dark wizard I would try to split my soul in as many pieces as possible."

Buffy: "Ok. What can we do?"

Willow: "Maybe we could call the splitters together and put them back into Voldy. And then we can kill him."

Buffy: "Ok. Am I the only one with a déjà vu now?"

Giles: "You are right, Buffy. The countercurse is similar to the one the Gypsies used at Angelus. When I researched for it I found information about soulsplitting. These splitters are called Horcruxes."

Buffy: "Then we know, what we have to do the next weeks: research!"

Willow: "Buffy, you are going to be married tomorrow. You and Faith should enjoy your two weeks and then you can help us."

Faith: "Thanks, Red."

Xander: "She's right. When you came back, we will have the solution."

----------

_Next day at Hogwarts_

Buffy was pacing. "Something will happen. I know it." Giles: "Buffy, it will be fine. Faith loves you."

Buffy: "I know. And I don't worry about Faith. I worry about the supernatural. You know me and my history with celebrations."

Giles: "Don't worry about it. Don't forget. You have a Slayer as guest."

Buffy smmiled: "That's right. Ok, let's go!"

Buffy and Giles appeared in front of the others. As soon as she saw Faith, she wanted to race to her and ravish her. Faith wore a dark red very tight Tux. The jacket was closed with 3 buttons and it seems like she was naked below it. She was sexy like hell.

Faith also had problems when she catched sight of Buffy. 'Wow. She looks like a goddess.'

----------

After the ceremony in which Faith became a Summers the dance started. When Buffy and Faith started they had only eyes for each other.

Dumbledore looked around. When he saw the glances between Willow and Hermione and Harry and Ginny he smiled and twinkled. This went not unnoticed by one observant professor. "Albus, what are you plotting know?" "Dear Minerva. I don't plot anything. I only observe. Ah, to be young again."

"And care to share, what you did observe?" "No dear. But you may see it, when you look around."

By now Harry plucked up his Gryffindor courage and asked Ginny for a dance. When she said yes, they heard someone appear and calling: "Demons! There are demons coming here!" It was Bane who now collapsed.

Buffy whispered: "I knew it" These demons are so dead!" Faith nodded with a grim look an her face.

Dumbledore: "Get back to the castle, now!" But it was too late. About 60 demons approached.

"Too late. Yo, B. Let's have some fun." "Give me minute. I want to transfigure my dress first. Willow, you make a shield around the others. And then around the demons. I don't want them to escape. Xander, you will protect Willow during her chanting. Then you may join the fun. Giles, protect the others. Vi, you get the left side. Faith, you take the right side."

While Buffy shouted her commandos she turnd her dress into black leather trousers, a top and her shoes in boots.

Faith pulled the Troll hammer seemingly out of nowhere and Buffy the Scythe, Giles, Xander and Vi swords.

Giles: "Buffy, these are Roch'cha Demons. You have to decapitate them." "No problem."

The first demon approached and spoke: "We will not harm you – much – if you give us, want we want."

Buffy: "Tell me, what do you want? What was so important to ruin my wedding?"

"We want the boy with the scar and the Slayer."

Buffy: "The boy? Let me think about it. No! And the Slayer? Please, tell me, which one?"

"There is only one Slayer. Since you have the Scythe it must be you. Go with us or you will die here."

"Uhm, not really. You see, I'm not the Slayer anymore. The PTB called another one. By the way, do you know who I am?"

"Why should I know you, human?" "My name is Buffy Summers." The demon paled. "Buffy Summers? Why are you here? And the red witch?" "Willow is there. And by the way, you are so dead!"

"Please, don't kill us, we will go now." "I don't think so. You ruined the most important day in my life. Time for payback!"

The demon shouted to the others: "Run! Run as fast as you can. The red witch and Buffy Summers are here!"

Harry couldn't believe what he saw. The demons seemed to know Buffy and Willow. And they feared them. They ran. But they went not far. They were hold back through a barrier. He saw Buffy, Faith and the other girl, Vi, approach them.

The launched into the demons and swang their weapons. After 20 minutes fighting only one demon was left. Buffy went to him: "Why are you here? Who is employer?" The demon was shaking: "I don't know his real name. But he called himself Lord Voldemort. Please, let me go."

Buffy hold the Scythe: "Thanks, but no!" The demon was dead.

Buffy murmured: "I hate it. It must be a curse." She transfigured her dress back. "Ok, let the party go on. There won't be another disturbance."

McGonagall: "Disturbance? You call this disturbance?"

Buffy: "Yeah. It was a mere workout and nobody way harmed. Only these Rochy demons. But they really had it coming. By the way. How did Voldy knew of the wedding?"

The others were flabergasted.

Snape recovered first: "How did you do this? How did Ms Rosenberg made the barriers? And tell me, why the demons knew your names!"

Buffy: "Oh, you know, been there, done that. We had some encounter with demons in Sunnydale."

Snape: "And why did he call you Slayer?"

Buffy: "I'm not the Slayer. Vi is."

Snape: "And why would the Slayer the chosen one follow your command?"

Buffy: "Uh, you see, she know I fought demons a lot longer than her."

Vi: "I follow her, cause she is one of the greatest warriors I know. And she knows my antecessors."

Snape: "How many?"

Buffy: "Vi is the fourth I know."

All were silent when they saw the look of pain in her eyes. Faith hugged her: "Kendra's death wasn't your fault. It wasn't you who killed her." "But Angelus was my fault." "Not really. You didn't know what would happen."

Snape: "Care to explain? As I know, Angelus was the Scourge of Europe. Since 80 years nobody had heard of him. How could you know him?"

Buffy: "I don't want to talk about him. But he is no danger anymore."

Hermione: "But this doesn't explain why you two could fight as good as the Slayer."

Faith: "Clever girl. You see, when we lived on the hellmouth, we had to fight. But we couldn't always controll our magic. So we learned the same fighting techniques as the Slayer since our Guardian Giles was also the watcher of two of them. Vi is his third Slayer. One day we figured how to put magic in our muscles. This way we are able to fight demons."

Hermione looked intrigued: "How did you do this? Are you all able to do this?"

Buffy: "No. Only Faith and I could. Willow rather learned to use Wiccan."

Snape: "But Wiccan is dangerous. Most of it is dark magic. You could have gone evil."

Willow looked embarassed.

Buffy answered: As you can see, she isn't evil. She is strong enough to controll the magic."

Dumbledore: "Remarkable. But I think, no one is in the mood to celebrate anymore. Maybe it is now the time for your honeymoon to start. May I know, what your plans are?"

Faith answered: "Professor McGonagall let us use her manor for 2 weeks. Let's go, B. I can feel the H and H."

The Scoobies blushed. Buffy: "Me too. Ok, guys. See you in 2 weeks."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

AN: In my story Harry and Ginny never were together. So no hard feelings.

* * *

_Dumbledore: "Remarkable. But I think, no one is in the mood to celebrate anymore. Maybe it is now the time for your honeymoon to start. May I know, what your plans are?"_

_Faith answered: "Professor McGonagall let us use her manor for 2 weeks. Let's go, B. I can feel the H and H."_

_The Scoobies blushed. Buffy: "Me too. Ok, guys. See you in 2 weeks."_

Harry asked: "What did she mean with H and H?" Xander blushed more: "One H means hungry. And believe me, you don't want to know the other one."

Harry blushed: "Oh. If this means what I think it does, then you are right. I don't want to know."

Ron: "What does it mean? And by the way, what is a Slayer?"

Hermione: "Really, Ron. Did You ever listen in DADA? The Slayer is one girl in each generation to fight against demons especially vampires. They are mostly called during 14 – 15 and when one dies the next one is chosen. They die rather early. The record is 6 years after calling."

Xander: "Not anymore. The longest we know of are 7 years." Willow elbowed him. "But we don't know, who it was."

Ron: "Wow, Harry. They are in more danger than you!"

Hermione: "Ron!"

Ron: "Sorry."

Harry: "It's ok, Ron. But I still want to know how Voldemort knew we were here."

Dumbledore: "The ministry! They knew of the wedding. And of course they know who the Slayer is."

Giles looked alarmed: "They know the name of the Slayer?"

Dumbledore twinkered: "Yes. All the ministries in the world know the name of the current Slayer – and the ones of her antecessors. But I can assure you only a few people know about them."

Harry: "Enough people to let Voldemort know."

Giles: "Please, don't tell anyone what you learned today. There is a reason to let it remain a secret." He looked at Dumbledore.

Dumbledore nodded: "You are right. We won't tell anybody. But I think the Slayer and her friends would be a good force against Voldemort."

McGonagall, Snape, the Weaasleys and Remus looked shocked. They all shouted: "No way!"

Giles answered: "I can only speak for Vi, but I think the Slayer must be relocated to the next hellmouth. There will open another one instead of Sunnydale."

Dumbledore: "Where will this be?"

Giles: "If I'm correct, near Hogsmeade!"

Dumbledore: "Mh, we will need a new librarian next year. May I invite you and the Slayer to live at Hogwarts?"

Giles: "This would be a pleasure."

Dumbledore: "So this is settled then." He turned to Willow and Xander: "What do you think? Would you help us in the war? Your experience with demons would be a great help."

Willow: "I can't speak for Buffy and Faith, but I will help."

Xander: "Me too. Yeah, let's fight another big bad!"

Dumbledore looked satisfied.

----------

After they cleaned the Scoobies went back to WC while the other stayed at Hogwarts for the night.

_At WC_

Giles: "You have to be careful Dumbledore know about you, Buffy and Faith. I don't think he will tell anyone, yet."

Xander: "Ok. We will tell Buffy and Faith, when they are back. And tomorrow we will start research. Yay"

Willow: "Come on. It's not that bad."

Vi and Xander: "Yeah, it is!"

At Hogwarts Gryffindor common room

Ron: "Wow, we met the Slayer!"

Hermione: "Ron! A few hours before you didn't knew about her!"

Ron: "And? Now I know and can admire her!"

Harry: "What is there to admire? She has a hard and short life! You heard the record: 7 years after calling!"

Hermione: "Harry is right. I wouldn't want to be a Slayer."

Ginny: "Me too."

They went to bed. But as soon as Ginny and Hermione were in their room Ginny said: "SO, spill."

Hermione: "What?"

Ginny: "What is with you and Willow? I saw how you glanced at each other. You like her."

Hermione blushed: "There is nothing to spill. Besides what is with you and Harry? The way he looks at you tells me he want to be with you."

Ginny: "You know I want to be with him. But as I know him he is afraid to put me in danger. Damn heros!"

Hermione chuckled: "I think you are right. But it was a hard day and now I really want to sleep. Goodnight."

"Goddnight, Mione."

_In Dumbledore's office_

All order member who were at the wedding were now present to rant.

McGonagall: "How could you, Albus. They are mere children. The war is no place for them!"

Dumbledore: "Quite the opposite, Minerva. These children how you call them have fought against opponents who are much more dangerous than Voldemort." They gasped.

Dumbledore: "I can't go into details, but let me explain some things. You all saw the demons reaction when he heard their names. In the demon world these two girls are frightened. Also the american ministry of magic tells everyone: Do not piss them of. Under no circumstances! Especially Buffy Summers and Willow Rosenberg."

Snape: "But, why? What did they do to get this reputation."

Dumbledore: "You all know of Angelus? Buffy Summers was the one who fought him – and won. And he was only one opponent." They gulped.

Dumbledore: "These four foiled several apocalypses. Each of them is at least as mighty as Voldemort and I. Together they are unstoppable."

The other were silent. McGonagall recovered first: "That would explain their eyes. But I really prefer to not let them fight."

Dumbledore: "Believe me. You can't stop them. So I prefer to fight with them. Then we are to help them. Another matter: Do not give them orders. As I know, Buffy Summers is their will follow her to hell. Buffy Summers may follow an advise but never an order."

Snape: "This we saw. In the moment the demons approached she gave orders. And all followed her. You as well by the way. Why?"

Dumbledore smiled: "You know, I have many contacts. And I did a little research. But it is not my place to tell you. I think they will, when they are ready."

Molly: "But they are our children! We have a right to know."

Dumbledore: "That is, why I think, they will tell you in a while. But don't press them. They won't respond very well. I also plan to invite them into the order. As Harry and his friends."

Molly: "What? No! I will forbid Ron and Ginny to join."

Dumbledore: "They are of age. Besides, I need the Sunndale group there and Harry is the only one capable to kill Voldemort. You know the prophecy! This is the best to protect them!"

In this moment Professor Trelawney entered the office. "Ah, I saw I should be here. You are discussing our new students. They will bring great danger to us."

Snape snorted. The others looked annoyed.

Dumbeldore: "Ah, Sybil. Yes, we are discussing the new students. But I think they won't bring more danger than our Golden Trio. So, please, deal with them like all the others."

McGonagall: "Oh, please! I don't think they need to hear when you think they will die!"

Trelawney: "If I'm not welcome here, I will go back to my quarters. Good evening."

But when she opened the door, she turned around and said with a voice only Snape and Dumbledore ever heard:

**_"First was the first,_**

**_then the warriors will come back._**

**_One is the heart,_**

**_One is the brain,_**

**_One is the hand of light,_**

**_One is the hand of dark,_**

**_The light and the dark will bring the summer again.  
_**

**_Before the new summer will come_**

**_They will defeat the prophecy."_**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

**_"First was the first,_**

**_then the warriors will come back._**

**_One is the heart,_**

**_One is the brain,_**

**_One is the hand of light,_**

**_One is the hand of dark,_**

**_The light and the dark will bring the summer again._**

**_Before the summer will come_**

**_They will defeat the prophecy."_**

**_

* * *

  
_**

Sybil turned around and left.

The others had their mouths opened. "Albus, what does she mean?" "I'm not sure yet, Minerva. I only understand half of it."

Snape: "What did you understand?

Dumbledore: "I can't tell you much. I think the the warrior could be the new students. Since it mentioned a new summer I presume it speaks about the firstborn of our newlyweds. It seems you will have a new family member soon."

McGonagall: "But it says the will bring the summer again. How could a newborn be again?"

Dumbledore: "This is a puzzle. Only time will solve it."

Snape: "will you tell them?"

Dumbledore: "I have to. When Mrs Summers find out we didn't tell her she would be royally pissed of – so to speak."

McGonagall: "Albus! Language."

Dumbledore: "Sorry, Minerva. But I will not risk her help. She doesn't have a good relationship to prophecies."

Snape: "Who would wonder."

Dumbledore: "I will tell them on September 1st after the feast. And I think we should not speak about it. To anyone!"

----------

_Girl's dormitory_

Ginny woke up when she heard someone screaming. It was Hermione! She had a nightmare. Ginny stood up and went to her bed: "Hey, Minoe. Wake up. It is only a dream." Hermione rudely awaked. She panted. "Oh, Merlin!" "What was your dream about? Want to talk about it?" "It was a nightmare. I was in the muggle world. And our voices...Nobody could speak anymore. And then there were monsters. They hunt me. Then I met Willow. Together we barricaded. I screamed but you could hear nothing."

"Mh. Not really. Your scream woke me up! Seems like the events yesterday gave you this nightmare." "Maybe. But It wasn't the same. Other demons. And Willow looked older." "You sure it was Willow?" "Yes. Definitively. But it was only a dream. We should go back to sleep."

----------

The next 2 weeks went fast. Soon Buffy and Faith came back from Scotland. In the meanwhile Giles and Willow found a way to defeat Voldemort. Willow would call his soul respectively the splitters and ban them in a special veil. They only had to find the right one. Giles decided to ask Dumbledore.

Harry spoke finally with Ginny and since she was really stubborn he had no chance than to be her boyfriend. Hermione however had dreams like the first one every time she went to sleep. Mostly she dreamed about the older Willow and her together - sometimes the dreams were so intimate that Ginny would smirk the next morning. Sometimes she dreamed about other demons. And soon she also dreamed about other persons. The Scoobies. She could feel the friendship especially to Buffy and Giles. And there were other people she did not know about. But all of them were older. Although Xander had both of his eyes. SO the dreams must be of the past.

And every time she would look into a mirror the face she saw was not hers. And she could never hear them calling her name.

One night she dreamed about being shot. But although she was dead she could what came then. It shocked her. Willow became dark and was about to end the world. Could this dreams be more than dreams? She would have to ask Willow and her friends. Maybe they could help her. She didn't want to tell Ginny, Harry and Ron.

----------

_1st September_

The Scoobies and the Golden Trio and Ginny met at the Platform. Hermione asked: "Where are Mr Giles and Vi?" Willow: "They went to Hogwarts yesterday. So Vi could get to know the place." Harry: "Let's look for a compartment. If we move together the place should be sufficient."

At the end of the train they found an empty compartment. Ron, Ginny and Hermione left for their duties as Headgirl and Prefects. The others chatted about Hogwarts. After two hours the door opened and they heard a sneer: "Hey, Potter. Is this your new fanclub? Has your old one abandoned you?" Then his gaze fell on Buffy. "And who may you be? My name is Malfoy, Draco Malfoy. these are Grabbe and Goyle."

Xander, Willow and Buffy laughed while Faith stood up: "Hear, Mister. I don't care who you are. But if you ever pick my wife again it wont be pretty for you." "Your wife? You can't be married. You are too young. And who are you? My father is Lucius Malfoy. You must be a mudblood!"

Buffy stood up with pure rage in her eyes: "Oh, see a little boy who hides behind his daddy. How sweet."

Faith: "One advise fo you. Leave! Leave as fast as you can."

Malfoy: "Why should I? You don't stand a chance against me, little girl."

Faith lunged at him and hold him in the air: "I would be more cautious in future." She took him out of the compartment "And now take your bodyguards and leave."

In this moment Ron, Ginny and Hermione came back. Xander: "I think, we have met our new favourite victim. Let's think about some good pranks." Ron: "Mh, good idea. This reminds me he does make a real good bouncing ferret. Ah, lovely past."

The next hours flew with storys about Malfoy and his goons. The Golden Trio could saw the mischief glimm in their eyes.

When they arrived Hagrid awaited them. "First years and new student to me." Harry: "Ok, we will see you later. Hope you will be sorted in Gryffindor." Xander smirked: "We will see."

They approached the boats. McGonagall greeted them and let them into the Great Hall. There stood a chair with a hat. And the hat started to sing.

* * *

AN: Finally! In the next chapter they will be sorted!


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

_All you see is an old hat!_

_And you are right,_

_But I am more_

_I will tell were you belong_

_Are you a Gryffindor?_

_Brave but reckless_

_Or a Slytherin_

_And have a plan_

_Or a Ravenclaw_

_And full of desire to learn_

_Maybe you would do all for friends_

_Than you would be a perfect _

_Hufflepuff!_

_But every one of you _

_bear in your mind_

_Your house is your family your kind_

_But friendship you may find beyond_

_Equity can make you strong_

_But varieties make you so much more_

_----------  
_

When the last first year was sorted, McGonagall called: "Alexander Harris"

As soon as Xander got the hat on top of his head he heard the voice: '_My, my. After all this time. Who would have thought I have to sort you! _'You know there is only one house for me.' _Yes, I know. But would be so great in Gryffindor.' _'Maybe, but in my case it is not in your place to sort me or my friends.' _'Right. So it will be' _HUFFLEPUFF

The Hufflepuffs cheered. Ron and Harry looked at each other. Xander was so Gryffindor. How could he end in Hufflepuff?

The teachers looked also irritated.

"Willow Rosenberg" _'Oh, the next one. You would fit I every house. But I know what you want' _RAVENCLAW

Ginny whispered: "Ok, this seems right. But Xander in Hufflepuff? Is the hat drunken?"

"Faith Summers" _'Welcome back Salazar. I see this time you found happiness.' _SLYTHERIN

The Slytherins cheered loudly. The Gryffindors looked now mixed. They liked Faith.

"Buffy Summers" _'Godric Gryffindor! It sure has been awhile. So what are your plans?' _'Mh, you can be sure, things will change. I have some ideas but I wont tell you yet. And by the way do you still have my sword?' '_Yes, I still carry the sword.' _

'Perfect. Do you know our new private quarters? I want you to go there after the sorting.' _'As you say, Mylady.'_ GRYFFINDOR

Dumbledore mumbeld: "Intriguing. A group of four friends one of each house. This will become an interesting year."

Loud he said: "Good evening. After the sorting I would like to introduce you to some new faces. From America we have 4 new students.

Mr Giles will be our new librarian and Professor Lupin will be our DADA teacher again.

Also the forbidden forest is forbidden. And now, let the feast begin."

----------

_At Ravenclaw table_

Willow sat down next to a absendly looking blonde. "She will remember soon, you know!" Willow asked baffled: "I'm sorry, what did you say?" "She, your love. She already started. I'm Luna by the way." Luna looked at her directly "And I must say, her new personality will fit you own much more."

Willow was flabbergasted. "How did you know? Who are you?" "Oh, I'm a friend of your family. The resemblence is too obvious. And for I know? Let me just say, I listen." "Listen to what?" "To all. And now let me _recommend you this chicken. It is really delicious."_

_At Slytherin table_

Faith sat down next nice looking girl. "Hey, my name is Belinda. I'm in your year." "Faith" "Funny, how you and your friends were sorted." "Yeah, you could say that." "Are you somehow related to the blonde Gryffindor? You share the same surname." "Yeah, we are married."

Belinda looked curious: "I don't know which is more batty. To be married at our age or a Slytherin to be married to a Gryffindor." "Woho. Stop it. I don't want to hear something about this stupid house mentality. Buffy is the love of my live!"

"Calm down. I don't want to say anything against it. I for my part think this rivalry is more than stupid. But this would be how the rest of the school would see it. And our dear housemates will it make really difficult for you two to be together. And I'm not sure how the Gryffindors will see it. In many ways we are too similar – but I did not say this!"

"Alright. But I wont my housemates stop me from being together with her."

_At Gryffindor table_

Buffy sat down next to Ginny and the Golden Trio. "Blimey! How can you and Faith be sorted into different houses? How can she be a Slytherin. How can you be married to a Slytherin."

Buffy glared at Ron while Hermione ellbowed him: "Ron! Really, how can you say this! Faith is a friend. The hat will have his reasons." She turned to Buffy: "But it will be difficult for you seeing her. Slytherin and Gryffindor are archrivals."

Buffy grinned: "This castle is so large, I'm sure we will a nice quiet spot. Besides, I think, the staff will understand us. We are newlyweds after all!"

Ginny smirked: "I like both of you really well, but I so don't need these pictures in my mind." Ron: "I don't mind." Hermione slapped him. "Ouch"

Harry sighed. "Don't mind Ron. He really needs a girlfriend." Buffy smiled: "Oh Im'm sure, Faith will have much fun with him." They snickered. All knew how Faith could be.

----------

_After the feast_

The Scoobies stood up and met in the middle of the hall. They were to left to go to their new Scooby headquarters when Giles approached them. "Professor Dumbledore wants to speak with us. We will meet him in his office."

They followed Giles to a stone gargoyle. Giles: "Sherbet lemon" The entrance opened and they went into the office. "Good evening, my dears. Do you want a lemon drop?" Buffy: "No, thanks. Why are we here?"

"Straight to the point as always, Mrs. Summers." "Call me Buffy please." "Buffy then." In this moment, the door opened and McGonagall, Lupin and Snape entered.

"I have a few important matters to discuss with you. As you already know, we are in a war. A few people built a defense against Voldemort. We call us the Order of the Phoenix. Normally we allow only graduated students to enter. But as you would be a strong force against Voldemort I want to ask you to join us."

Buffy looked at him: "There is more, isn't it? There is always more." Giles chuckled.

Dumbledore looked uncomfortable. "Indeed it is. You see, at our staff we have a seer. Most of the time she is a fraud. But for single occasions she made true prophecies."

Buffy looked really annoyed now: "Ok. How is going to die this time? Please not me again. I have enough of this!" "Pardon?" "Oh, don't mind. Please continue."

"19 years ago this seer – professor Trelawney by the way – made a prophecy in which in short says only Harry Potter would be able to defeat Voledmort. One has to die of the hand of the other. A few weeks ago however she made a new prophecy:

_**First was the first,**_

_**then the warriors will come back.**_

_**One is the heart,**_

_**One is the brain,**_

_**One is the hand of light,**_

_**One is the hand of dark,**_

_**The light and the dark will bring the summer again.**_

_**Before the summer will come**_

_**They will defeat the prophecy.**_

"We don't know for sure. But maybe you are these warriors. As two of you are named Summers this prophecy seems to be refer to you."

* * *

AN How do you like the hat song? I'm sorry, but I really can't rhyme. By the way. What do you think about the Gentleman? Aren't they lovely demons? Maybe a little comeback wouldn't hurt...


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

"_We don't know for sure. But maybe you are these warriors. As two of you are named Summers this prophecy seems to be refer to you."_

Buffy: "Damn. I think you are right. I hate prophecies!"

Xander: "This one is not so bad. And even I understand this one."

Willow: "Xander's right. And you don't have to die this time!"

The Professors: "What!"

Willow: "Ups"

Faith: "Too late."

McGonagall: "Care to explain what you mean? Why should my granddaughter die?"

Buffy: "Cause this wouldn't be the first time. You see, I already died two times."

Xander: "Three times. Don't forget the time when Warren shot you."

Buffy: "Xander, you are so not helping!"

Dumbledore: "Since it is already late, maybe you should tell these stories later. For know I want to know what do you think the prohecy means."

Willow: "It's quite obvious. It speaks about 4 warriors. The heart, the brain and two hands. Xander would be the heart as Hufflepuff. I'm a Ravenclaw. The hands are Buffy and Faith as Gryffindor and Slytherin. Together we will defeat old Morty and beat the prophecy – I like the last part!"

Dumbledore: "What about the rest?"

The Scoobies looked at each other.

Giles cleaned his glasses: "I think, you should tell them. They are not only your teachers but Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape are also your family."

Buffy: "Ok. But I really don't like it."

Faith squeezed her hand.

Buffy: "The rest of the prohecy gives us the timeframe when we will defeat old Morty. The First refers to our last fight in Sunnydale. And I won't tell more about it – yet. The last part refers to our daughter. Before she will be born."

McGonagall: "But this is kind of inaccurate."

Buffy: "Maybe not as inaccurate as you think. She will be born in 8 month!"

McGonagall: "8 months? This means, one of you is already pregnant! When did you want to tell us? And by the way why so early? You haven't even finished school!"

Buffy: "This is so not our fault!"

Snape: "As I remember correctly if the parents are of the same gender and both faithful it is already their fault! Which one of you is pregnant?"

Buffy: "This would be me. And yeah, it is from Faith."

Snape: "Then it would be your fault. By the way, how do you know it will be a daughter?"

Giles: "This is a long story. Maybe they should tell you another time. But believe me, they didn't choose the moment."

Dumbledore: "You are right. But I want to ask my first question again. Would you join the Order?"

McGonagall: "Buffy can't! She is pregnant for heaven's sake!"

Buffy: "This is not for you to decide, grandma! I think we need more time. You see we haven't had best experiences with organisations. We will tell you next week. Now if you excuse us."

Dumbledore: "Certainly. Our house teachers will accompany to your dorms."

-----------

Outside Dumbledore's office the Scoobies agreed to meet before breakast. Buffy and Faith seperated after a long steaming kiss while Snape and McGonagall waited.

Snape: "Since it is after curfew I would you two suggest to part now. I really don't want to stand next to my daughter snogging her wife."

Faith smirked: "Bad luck, daddy. I won't stop snogging her where and when I will."

Buffy and McGonagall both grinned.

McGonagall: "Really, Severus. What do you think. They are newlyweds."

Buffy chirped: "Don't forget we are hormon ruled teenagers!"

Snape sighed: "How could I? But maybe you should controll your hormons when your house mates are present. Otherwise they will give you a hard time."

Faith: "They won't stop us. Believe me, dad."

Buffy: "We already fought other things than a lot students – by the way. These we fought also."

Faith: "Don't forget the teachers."

Buffy: "Definitely not!"

Snape asked incredulous: "You killed teachers?"

Buffy: "Oh, yeah. But don't panic. They were possesed. Although the She-Mantis was our teacher."

Snape: "You fought a She-Matis? But they are immune too magic!"

Buffy: "Oh, really. Than it is good I decapitated her."

Buffy kissed Faith: "Goodnight, love. See you tomorrow. Grandma?"

Buffy and McGonagall left, while Snape stood there frozen.

Snape: "Is she for real?"

Faith: "Yeah. But don't worry. She's tough."

Snape: "Where you there when she fought the She-Mantis?"

Faith: "Nope. I came later to them."

Snape: "Thanks Merlin!"

Faith grinned: "You don't know half of our story…"

Snape: "That's very reassuring!"

Faith smirked. They went to the Slytherin dorm.

Snape: "Since it is really late, I will introduce you to your housemates tomorrow. Goodnight, Faith."

Faith: "Night, dad."

_The next morning_

The Scoobies went early to the Great Hall when nobody would be there.

Xander: "So, how will we do it?"

Buffy: "I think, I have an idea. Besides Faith, what do you think about a little snogfest here?"

Faith: "With the whole school here?"

Buffy smirked.

Faith: "I'm in."

Xander: "You are so evil. Hot but evil."

Willow: "You know, what this will do to teenage boys?"

Xander: "Only boys, Wills?"

Willow blushed: "Xander!"

Faith: "It's alright, Red. You can't be so bad as him!"

Willow: "Thanks, I think."

Xander: "Hey!"

Buffy: "Stop talking. I want to redecorate."

Willow: "What do you have in mind?"

Buffy told them.

Xander: "Great idea! We have half an hour til breakfast. Let's start."

---------

When Dumbledore, Snape and McGonagall went to breakfast the students gathered at the entrance.

Dumbledore: "What is wrong? Don't you want any breakfast?"

A student: "Good morning, Professors. Have a look."

The teachers saw through the door. And gasped.

The first they saw were Buffy and Faith snogging. Then they saw the newly decorated hall.

McGonagall was the first recovered and hissed: "Maybe someone should tell them they have company."

Buffy and Faith separated.

Buffy smirked: "That was our intent. You see, since we are from different house we hade to make clear we won't let us separate."

Dumbledore: "I assume this new design follows the same intent?"

Buffy: "Yeah, something like that. My friends and I like to eat together."

Dumbledore: "So this was your doing?"

Faith: "Yep."

Dumbledore: "Excellent: 50 Points to every house for uniting the houses!"

Snape and McGonagall took a deep breath: "Albus!"

Dumbledore: "What? I really like this prank. Nobody was harmed and it was a great piece of work. Besides it really shows the right spirit."

The four housetables weren't there anymore. Instead tables made an U. The dishes alternated in the house colours. The napkins showed the hogwarts banner.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

AN: Sorry! But I had too much ideas for this part and wasn`t sure, which one to choose. Hope it was the right one.

* * *

After breakfast, Professor McGonagall approached the Scoobies: "Buffy, since you are pregnant I don't think potions would be the right subject for you and the baby." "Don't worry, Professor. I will use the bubblyhead charm." "Good thinking. 5 Points to Gryffindor."

The Soobies compared their timetables. Potions with only one NEWT class, DADA and Care of magical creatures they had together. Buffy and Faith also shared Charms as did Willow and Xander. Transfiguration: Willow and Buffy as well as Faith and Xander. Herbalogy: Buffy and Xander as well as Willow and Faith.

For their first lesson, they went to the dungeons for potions. Most of the other students were from Slytherin. Only Luna and Ginny were from other houses. Most of the Slytherins glared when Faith partnered with Buffy but before somebody could say anything, Snape stormed in.

"This is potions on NEWT level. So it shouldn't be any dunderheads here. If you will not be on the level of this class leave now." He smirked. "Nobody wants to leave? Then why do you still sit here? The instructions are on board. You have 80 min."

When Faith get the incredients she whispered to Belinda, "Geez, is he always like that?" "Pretty much. But since he always prefers his own house it won't be so bad for us." "Mh, we will see."

After a while Buffy and Faith were working on their potions and Snape was on the other end of the room when Buffy at lightning speed caught a firecracker which was thrown in her direction. Luckily she could throw it on the floor before it exploded.

"What is going on here?" "I don't know, Professor. I was working on my potion when I caught this firecracker that was directed towards my cauldron." Snape hissed angrily: "Who was it? Which idiot did throw a firecracker into a potion?" He looked around. "Mrs Summers, did you see, where it came from?"

"It must have been this direction." She pointed to the left side. There sat only Slytherins. Snape was in rage: "One of my own house was so dumb?" One student stood up: "She's a lier. It wasn't us!" "Mr Nott, please tell me, why should Mrs Summers lie? House rivalry? She is married to a Slytherin for heavens sake. So will the culprit turn themselves in?"

No one said anything. "Ok, 50 points from Slytherin!" The students gasped. This was the first time ever Snape took off points of his own house.

The rest of the lesson continuied quietly and before the time was up, each of the Scoobies handed a vial with a perfectly brewed potion in. "Very good. And fast. 10 points to all of you." The rest of the students frowned. Not only took Snape points from Slytherin, no he gave points to other houses aas well. What was wrong?

Buffy's and Willow's next class was transfiguration. When they entered the classroom being early a cat sat on the desk. "Hi, Grandma. Nice form." "Hello, Professor."

The cat leaped to the ground and became a woman. "How did you know it was me?" McGonagall asked curious. "Easy. Your cat form activates my spidey sense and since it is your classroom…"

"Very good. 5 points to both houses. But please tell me, what is a "spidey sense"?" "Sorry, but this a part of the very long story we will tell you later." In the meantime the rest of the class appeared.

After the usual NEWT speech they had to transform a mice into a cup with decorations. Both Buffy as Willow managed to transform their match with the first try. "Very well, Mrs Summers and Ms Rosenberg. 5 Points to each of you."

After transfiguration they went to lunch. The tables still stood there as in the morning. The Scoobies grinned at each other and sat on the same places. Buffy whispered: "Guys, we should meet tonight. We have some things to discuss." "What do you have in mind?" Xander asked.

"In the last weeks we only trained our wand magic. But if I remember correctly, each of us was capable of wandless magic as well. And I want to try if I'm still an animagus." Faith smirked: "Yup! We want to defeat moldywoldy soon, won't we?" The others smirked.

After lunch they went to DADA. This year grade 1-3, 4+5 and 6+7 had together cause of the war. It consisted of muggle self-defense, duelling and knowledge about dark creatures. So the Scoobies and the golden trio sat together with Ginny, Luna, Neville and Belinda. When Belinda sat next Faith, Ron muttered but the others ignored him.

Self-defense was taught by Vi while Remus did the rest. During full moon, Giles would take over.

Remus: "Good afternoon, Ladies and Gentleman. Today we will talk about some demons. Who can tell me something about the so called "Gentleman"?" Buffy, Willow, Xander and Hermione were the only one who raised their hands.

"Ms Rosenberg, please."

"The Gentleman are really creepy demons. They float and have a menacing grin. They need 7 hearts which they cut out from an awake human. When they are in town they steal the voices from the entire population. You can only defat them with a human scream."

"Excellent, can someone tell me more? Yes, Mr Harris."

"Sometimes there is a forewarning. Precognitive gifted people can hear a little girl's voice singing:

_"Can't even shout.  
Can't even cry.  
The Gentlemen are coming by._

_"Looking in windows.  
Knocking on doors.  
They need to take seven and they might take yours._

_"Can't call to mom.  
Can't say a word.  
You're gonna die screaming  
But you won't be heard."_

"Very good. Now, can someone tell me, how do you scream, when your voice is gone? Mrs Summers."

"They have a little wooden box. When you destroy it, you have your voice back."

"Right. 10 Points to all of you." Remus looked at Hermione. She was shacken. "Ms Granger? What`s wrong?" Hermione didn`t answer and passed out. Buffy jumped towards her. "It looks like a backslash. I will take her to the infirmary. Willow!"

Buffy picked her up and sprinted out of the room with Willow high on her heels. Harry and Ron jumped up to follow her as well, but Faith hold them back. "Don`t. It would be too much for her now." Ron shouted angrily: "How can you tell? She is our friend. We have the right to go to her."

Faith answered calmy: "Yeah, you are her best friends. But when Buffy's right and I really think she is, H. needs rest and only one person. And that would be Red."Harry: "Why?" Faith: "Can't tell you now. It's up to H. if she wants to share." Faith looked at Xander: "I think, she will call Wistler. Man, I really don't want to be in his shoes now." Xander: "Yup. But she is right. The PTB always screw up!"

The others looked befuddled. Remus: "Is there something, you could tell us?" Faith: "Not much. Only H. should be alright in a few hours." Xander: "And if not, it wouldn't matter anymore. Then we would be damned - again."

"Damn, Xan. Shut up. She has more controll now." "Yeah, but you know what happened last time." "I know, but they do not. And I'm sure, they prefer secrecy."

Remus: "Class, dismissed. Time for your self-defense training. Mrs Summers and Mr Harris, please, stay here."

They students left the room.

Remus: "Okay, there is no one listening here. Please, tell me now what happened to Ms Granger and why would be damned. And by the way, how did you know so much details about the "Gentleman"?"

Xander: "Last part is easy. They visited Sunnydale and Buffy defeated them. Next part is a bit more complicated. Do you believe in pastlifes?"

Faith: "Xander!"

Xander: "Okay. I won't say anymore."

Remus: "But...How...Why..."

Faith: "Sorry, Professor, but we really can't tell you anymore. But if we are right, then it won't happen again and H. should be fine in a few hours. She only has to progress something like a sensory overload. Would you excuse us. We should go to the next lesson."


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

AN: Sorry, but I don't have much time at the moment – and a little blockade

* * *

_At the infirmary_

Madame Pomfrey looked up when two of the new girls stormed in with Hermione Granger on their arms.

"Lay her down. What happened?" "She fainted in DADA." Madame Pomfrey made a few movements with her wand. "Mh, I can't say what happened. She seems healthy."

Buffy looked angry: "Whistler! Show your butt!" Poppy: "Mrs Summers! We are…" "What's wrong, Slayer?" A voice with strong Brooklyn accent was heard. Poppy: "Who are you? How came you here?"

Buffy: "Not now, Madame Pomfrey! Whistler! Hermione is Tara, right?" "Yeah." "Ok. Care to explain why she is lying here with something that looks like a backslash! And do something!"

"Sorry. Can't do that." Buffy gripped him and hold him in the air. "Why?" "We did want her to remember at slow pace first. But the big baddy here has the idea to find and use something that could become dangerous – even for you." Buffy blanched: "It's not the First?"

"No, but it isn't pleasant either. And no, I can't tell you more. But as it is, you need the full capacity of Hermione and Tara as well as the trust of Hermione and her friends. So we decided to speed the reminding process a little up.

No need to worry. She will be fine in a few hours. But your wiccan should stay with her when she is awakening. Byebye!"

Buffy: "Urgh. I really hate him. Someday I will break his bones! Will, stay with her. I will tell the others."

Poppy: "Stop! Before you go, you have to explain this to me. Who was that? And what is wrong with Ms Granger? And who is Tara?"

Willow: "Tara was somebody we – especially I – knew very well. She died one year ago but her soul was sent back in time to be reborn. We discovered it had to be Hermione."

Buffy: "Yeah. And the one who did this are presented by Whistler. He is is a balance demon and a speaker for the Powers to Be – short PTB."

Poppy: "Mh. And now the knowledge of this girl – Tara is needed. So Ms Granger has a memory backslash."

Willow: "Yeah. And the catalyst was something we had to face when we met."

Poppy: "In DADA."

Buffy: "Yeah. You see, Sunnydale wasn't a nice neighborhood."

Poppy: "So I heard. And why did this Whistler call you Slayer? I haven't forgot this one."

Buffy: "Darn! This is really complicated."

Poppy: "It seems we have enough time."

Buffy and Willow looked at each other.

Willow: "You aren't the only one who should hear this story. Call Professors McGonagall and Snape as well as the Weasleys."

Buffy: "I will fetch Xander, Faith and Giles."

Poppy: "Dumbledore?"

Buffy: "Family only."

Poppy: "When it has to do with the war, we need him to know too."

Buffy: "Ok. For all I care."

A while later the group sat in the infirmary when Dumbledore asked: "So, you now will tell us your story?"

Buffy answered: "Yeah, we figured now would be the right time. It all starts with _Once upon the time there was one girl_ blablabla. You know, the Slayer. Nine years ago when I was mere fifteen I was told I would be this girl."

Snape: "How could this be? You are seventeen!"

Faith: "Dad! Let her explain! You will understand later."

Buffy: "Yup. So, I was fifteen and told to fight the baddies like vampires etc. After a few weeks in this business Merrick – he was my watcher then – was killed when he tried to protect me. I was really down and burned the school gym full of vampires.

Since I couldn't explain I wsa expelled, my parents divorced and I moved with my Mom to good old Sunnyhell. There I ran into Xander – literally – and Willow. Together with them and Giles – my new watcher – I fought the baddies and prohibited a few apocalypses.

My first big baddy was a vampire also known as the Master. He defeated me, I drowned and Xander did PCR. I was only a few minutes dead but it was enough for the next Slayer to be called. Kendra.

Kendra and her watcher were killed by Angelus. Then Faith was called. We fought together, blow up High School and I went to college while Faith took time out. In college we met Tara. She became Willow's girlfriend.

One day poped my baby sister Dawn up. She was magically made by my blood and was the shell of some mystical energy. Sent to me to be protected from Glory. A hellgodess. Again we won.

Then Tara and I were shot. Tara died. I survived although I flatlined during OP. Another death for me.

Our last fight was against the First. Also known as the first evil. Your Moldyshorts is nothing compared to it. Mainly because it is not corporal. Not very easy to defeat. And he had some Uber-Vamps with him. He plan was to erase the Slayer line. In short, Willow activated the Potential Slayers and we won again. And Sunnydale is now a sinkhole.

A few weeks after the collaps Whistler the speaker of the PTB visited us. He made us an offer. Dawn's shell became instabil and would break. Dawn wouldn't survive this. Above all he told us Faith's as well as my calling were mistakes. The four of us had another destiny in England.

He gave me the choice to become Dawn's mother. She would be my and my soulmates child. And we would became our true age – something our parents did to us it seems - and would meet our families and Tara again.

Like you can see, we said yes. We also discovered Hermione is the reborn Tara. She had a backslash and will remember all. So, questions?"

Dumbledore: "That's very much to proceed. But first I want to know, how you learned magic."

Xander: "PTBs"

McGonagall: "Why are you here? What is this other destiny? You really should have your rest by now. I don't like it."

Buffy: "You can say that again. But it is always like this. And we shall help you with Moldyshorts."

Snape: "How can you disrespect his name?"

Buffy: "Hello. First! Remember? Moldywart is nothing compared to him."

Poppy: "This demon said something about a possible danger coming from him."

Giles: "Did he say more?"

Willow: "Sorry, Giles. We have no information. So no research yet."

Xander: "As long as he doesn't want to end the world…"

Buffy: "Xander, you are not helping here."

Giles cleaned his glasses: "But in a way he is right. We don't need another apocalypse coming."

Snape: "I don't know if it is relevant but in the last weeks he sent some people out to collect some boxes. I don't know what is in it but they are wooden and from different sizes. He forbid to open them."

The Scoobies blanched. Buffy: "No, it can't be. We hid them. How many boxes does he have?"

Snape: "14"

Buffy: "Shit. When we are right he needs only one more!"

Xander: "Not again. One shouldn't face him more than once."

Giles: "Xander, only most people don't survive the first encounter. But I fear it is him again."

Xander: "And we don't have a missile here!"

* * *

AN: Who will the old/new enemy be?


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

_Snape: "I don't know if it is relevant but in the last weeks he sent some people out to collect some boxes. I don't know what is in it but they are wooden and from different sizes. He forbid to open them."_

_The Scoobies blanched. Buffy: "No, it can't be. We hid them. How many boxes does he have?"_

_Snape: "14"_

_Buffy: "Shit. When we are right he needs only one more!"_

_Xander: "Not again. One shouldn't face him more than once."_

_Giles: "Xander, only most people don't survive the first encounter. But I fear it is him again."_

_Xander: "And we don't have a missile here!"_

_

* * *

  
_

"You think Voldemort will free the Judge you told me about?" A weak voice was heard.

Willow: "Tara! Uh, sorry, Hermione."

Hermione: "Don't worry, babe. I have relived her life completely. And the PTB gave me an update of what you faced when they gave me the choice to came back. I remember now."

Willow: "You know about the First? You saw all?"

Hermione: "Yes, but don't worry. I'm so proud of you when you did the spell. And I was relieved when you started to live again. You aren't together with her anymore?"

Faith grinned: "Glad you are back, Glinda. Red missed you terrible. And now the lasts weeks she only spoke about you."

Willow blushed: "Yeah, what she said."

Hermione embraced her and whispered: "Good to see you again. I missed you too."

Buffy and Xander hugged her as well.

Hermione: "Xander, I have a message from Anya for you. She wont come back because no human could survive a flashback with about 1000 years memories. But she also said, if you came to heaven without having a wife and a bunch of kids she personally would throw you to hell."

Xander had tears in his eyes: "Yeah, that sounds like my girl. Thanks, Hermione."

Snape: "How sentimental! Could we please come back to the topic? What is the Judge and what can he do?"

Buffy: "Hey! This is at least as important as your war."

Willow: "Our war."

Giles: "Stop it. We need to think. First, the Judge is an entity that can kill you with his touch alone. It seeks to dominate the world and no army can defeat it. (_AN: Don't know if I'm completely right, but here I'm the author...)_."

McGonagall: "Then how did you do it then? As I understood you faced it before."

Buffy: "Yup. And we shot it with a missile. A muggle weapon that could easily destroy an army. But it only seperated it again. We packed it into boxes and distributed it over the world. We thought those parts would be hidden very well. Seems we were wrong."

Dumbledore: "Nasty opponent. SO we have two problems now. When will Voldemort attack and how could we fight back."

Hermione: "Halloween."

Dumbledore: "Pardon?"

Buffy: "Sure! Strange things ever happen on Halloween."

Hermione: "Not only that. But it is the annual of the day Harry became the-boy-who-lived."

Giles: "Yes, what I heard of Voldemort would point at this date indeed."

Xander: "So we only have to think how we defeat Voldemort and the Judge? Easy..."

Buffy: "Voldyshorts is easy. Willow, all you need was these veil. How was it called again?"

Giles: "It was the veil of Death. Sometime you really should be more observant."

Buffy: "Oh, but I am. And as observant as I am I can tell you there is something wrong with it."

Hermione: "Veil of Death? Are you sure? How will you do it?"

Willow: "We found a ritual to collect soulsplitters and send them to death."

Hermione: "Wow! But the Veil of Death is in the ministry and every one who touches it will be absorbed. Like Sirius."

Buffy: "Who was Sirius?"

Dumbledore: "Sirius Black was Harry's godfather and Mr Harris' father."

Buffy: "Sorry. But can you do magic or not? Will we get it easily or will Willow have to teleport and take it?"

Dumbledore: "The latter I suppose although I don't know how."

Buffy: "Ok. Willow?"

Willow: "Now?"

Buffy: "Why not. When we have it here it is safe. Should I come with you?"

Willow: "Yeah." She grapped Buffy's hand and they both vanished.

McGonagall looked dumbfounded: "Where are they? You can't apparate here?"

Hermione: "They didn't apparate. Willow can do Wiccan magic and teleported. And I think, they went to the ministry."

Faith: "Yup. But they will be back in a few minutes. Do you have a safe room here? Nevermind, I think I know where they will put it."

Hermione: "You shouldn't tell anyone."

Faith: "Won't do."

Xander: "Ok, one problem less. But what is with the rest. And I really think the Judge is much worse."

Giles: "You are right, Xander. But I don't think, there is a military basis near Hogwarts?"

Dumbledore: "I fear not. Besides, muggle technique won't function here."

Xander: "That wouldn' be a problem. We can work around it."

Faith: "Xander!"

Hermione: "Really? You can? Can you show me how?"

Snape: "And thy insufferable know-it-all is back."

Faith: "Daddy, one hint. Don't say something like this, when Red or your daughter in law can here you. They won't like it..."

Suddenly Buffy and Willow were back.

Giles: "How did it go?"

Buffy: "Now problems. We went in, took it and went back. It's in the Scooby central now."

Snape: "How did you do it? And were is this central?"

Buffy: "This you won't need to know. Don't worry, we will have it here when we will need it."

Dumbledore: "I think for today it will be enough. It is already after curfew. Tomorrow after a few hours sleep we should meet in my office. Besides we should invite Mr Potter and Mr Weasley as well."

Giles: "You are right as alsways."

Hermione: "Especially with the last part. Harry don't like not to know what is going on. And since he is the one supposed to kill Voldemort..."

Buffy: "And he is right. Prophecies are a bitch."

McGonagall: "Language."

Buffy: "Sorry, but do you know, how it feels when you have to face an opponent and you know, you will not survive?" 'With these words, Buffy turned and left. Faith, Xander, Willow and Hermione followed. Snape left as well while Mr Weasley had to support his wife. They were both so shocked they couldn't say anything. Only Poppy, McGonagall, Dumbledore and Giles remained.

Giles: "Someday she will tell you."

McGonagall: "You really think so?"

Giles: "Yes. When she knows you. And when you will tell her what you are hiding. She can feel family members, you know? And how many people do you know with emerald green eyes?"


End file.
